Fair Justice!
by Naruto D Uzumaki
Summary: Justice? Was it "Absolute" or "Lazy", maybe "excessive" that achieves the greatest results? Marines follow their Justice in the war against pirates who break the law. Naruto follows his own justice. "Core values aren't complicated, there is no rhyme or reason for why we have them, we just do." Pirate or Marine, neither will be protected from his "Fair Justice."
1. Prologue

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 1

(South Blue)

"Soo...? What do you think Garp-San?"

Ignoring the silver haired punk salivating behind him Monkey D. Garp stared at a young boy training in the courtyard of the academy.

"Who is that?" He asked pointing to the boy. The kid had been there in the morning when his ship had docked and he met his guide for the day and now almost eight hours later he was still down there punching a log.

Mizuki closed his mouth and peeked around the Vice Admiral his face morphing into a hateful glare at the sight of the blonde boy.

"That's Naruto."

Garp's eyebrow raised at the resentment in his guide's voice curious as to what the child did to get on silver hairs bad side.

Counting broken wooden posts in the courtyard and the amount of dirt and blood on the kid's hands this Naruto didn't look like he had left all day. _"As a teacher silver hair should be happy."_

If Luffy put this much effort into training he knew it would make him happier.

"He's the son of the pirate who raided our island seven years ago." Mizuki continued as Naruto broke another post in half. "No one wants him training but Sarutobi-san was the one who found him in the wreckage of the ship and apparently took a liking to the brat."

 _"Son of a pirate?"_ Garp watched as Naruto threw the broken top half of the post away and moved to the next post setting his feet and started punching again.

Turning around he walked away throwing a thumb over his shoulder as left. "Have him at my ship by sunset. I choose him."

"Wha..what?" Following after Garp Mizuki head snapped from the Marine and Naruto and then back to Marine. "Garp-san, Sarutobi-sama said the World Government could have anyone Chunin rank or under."

"Yes." Garp nodded. "And I choose him."

"B..bu..but, Garp-san." Mizuki stuttered racking his mind for any way to keep Naruto from being Garp's choice. Naruto would completely ruin any chance of their island securing a contract with the World Government. He was the son of a pirate, worthless and bound to the same road his parents took. Konoha would be shamed if the brat joined the Marines and then turned against them. He couldn't let that happen.

Clearing his throat Mizuki moved in front of Garp forcing the Vice Admiral to stop. "If you want someone the Marines can train themselves we have many other students in the academy. Smarter and better fighters. Naruto is at the bottom of his class."

"Doesn't matter," Garp waved a hand walking around Mizuki. "I already picked him."

"Dammit." Mizuki cursed watching helplessly as Garp left. How was he going to tell Sarutobi-sama?

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are you listening to me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes zipping up the depressingly small bag that held everything he owned in life. " I heard you the first three times Iruka-sensei. Don't act like a fool, rise in that ranks so that the World Government knows were strong and don't say anything bad about the village."

It wasn't hard to remember three things, why Iruka was so persistent as to keep repeating himself over and over again Naruto didn't k _now but it was starting to get on his nerves._

"He's lucky he is my teacher." Anyone else and he would have beat the crap out of them for being so annoying.

He was a ten-year-old Academy student being given away so the island could gain a better standing with the World Government and receive more contracts from all the countries that were affiliated with them.

"One hundred seventy nations will bolster the island's income, Naruto." Iruka continued walking after Naruto as the soon to be marine walked out of his apartment dropping his key on the dresser next to the door. "It is imperative that you show how strong of fighters we are. We're different from others and that makes us more valuable to potential clients."

"I know Iruka," "Naruto sighed speeding up his pace to a fast walk.

How could he not know? It was the first thing they learned at the academy after all. How their culture was centered around fighting for thousands of years and over time they had adapted to that way of life. It didn't understand the science of it but he got the gist. Compared to the other humans in the world, their body's were more developed for fighting.

His even more so given the circumstances of his birth and bloodline.

Reaching the docks Naruto looked up at the massive battleship that dwarfed all the others in the harbor. It was much larger than a normal Marine ship. The crow nests were shaped like a dog house; and the figure head was a dog head, which had a bone in its mouth.

 _"This is it."_ After years of pretty much being held prisoner on the "Island of leaves," he was setting sail once again to live life on the seas.

"Good luck Naruto," Iruka said setting a hand on Naruto shoulder. "You'll miss home at first but I think you will be fine."

"Thank you, Iruka-Sensei." Naruto bowed slightly before turning away keeping his old teacher from seeing the grin on his face.

He had been taken from his parents at three years old, barely old enough to remember them and then forced to live with hate and ridicule of his people his parents had wronged while the man who killed them tried to raise him.

Iruka was a fool for thinking he was going to miss this place but he was also the only one on the island who didn't see him as a spawn of his pirate parents. And one of his only friends so he would let the older man hold onto his beliefs that he didn't hate his _'home'_.

"Oi, brat! Hurry up!"

 _"Garp."_ Naruto thought as he saw the slightly gray haired bulky man standing on the deck of the battle ship.

Walking up the large ramp connecting the ship to the docks coming to a stop right in front of Garp. Standing so close to the marine Naruto noticed how big the man actually was dwarfing his small frame.

Garp held out his hand to Naruto a plain white marine shirt without any decorations and a pair of blue trouser folded up with white shoes on top of them. "Bogard will show you to the barracks,

"Bogard will show you to the barracks," Garp said as Naruto took the clothes. "Starting tomorrow you will wear this uniform."

Reaching out Garp pulled Naruto's bag away and threw it overboard. "You won't need that anymore."

Naruto shrugged as his bag was left behind while the ship sailed forward. There wasn't anything but clothes anyway and now that the Marines were supplying uniforms he didn't need his old ones.

"Come," Bogard said leading Naruto across the deck to the ship's cabins.

Following after the perpetually scowling Marine who was even taller than Garp Naruto started asking the question he wanted answers to. Garp was the one he wanted to ask but since the old man pawned him off on his subordinate Bogard would have to do.

"How long until we reach Marineford?"

"We're not going to Marineford."

Naruto waited for Bogard to explain why they weren't heading for the Navy HQ but after another two minutes of walking in silence he spoke up asking for an explanation.

"Can you tell me why?"

"Garp-san requested for you to be his apprentice before you arrived. The Fleet Admiral granted his request." Bogard stopped next to a door with that had a broom closest sign hanging from it that was sloppily covered by a hand drawn a wooden sign that read 'chore boy'.

"You're barracks," Bogart said before leaving Naruto alone in the hallway.

Opening the door to his new _'room'_ Naruto set his uniform on the small desk beside the door and laid down on the little cot that took up the rest of the room and promptly fell asleep tired from training all day.

All through the night dreams of training and catching pirates ran through his mind. Commanding his own ship and sailing into the Grand Line chasing after the law breakers.

 _"Maybe this Marine business will be alright?"_

* * *

Chapter 3

 _"This is not alright."_ Swabbing a wet op across the mud-stained deck of the battleship Naruto glared at the marines who were snickering a stomping deliberately hard to cause as much of a mess as possible.

Naruto gripped the handle of the mop tightly splintering the sides slightly. Three weeks he had been on this damn ship, and three weeks he hadn't been able to train.

The only thing he had been doing was chores. Sweeping, mopping and doing laundry along with other odd jobs around the ship like the dishes or burning the garbage.

 _"Really living up to my rank."_ He thought sullenly.

Chore Boy. He really should have seen his current predicament coming with a name like that.

"Oi, brat! Get over here!" Garp yelled from across the deck. Standing in the center of the ship sans cloak and jacket of his suit Garp rolled the sleeves of his button shirt up to the elbows revealing his massive forearms.

Placing his mop in the wooden bucket at his feet Naruto made his way across the deck wiping the sweat from his face eyeing the grin on Garp's face with justified wariness. From what he had heard and seen for himself since he had become the Vice Admirals 'apprentice' Garp always did what you least expected of him.

"Yes, Garp-san?"

"We're sparring today," Garp announced drawing an arm back.

Before Naruto could even process the words he was sent rocketing through the air slamming into the wall of the ship's cabins all the way on the other side of the deck.

 _"Goddammit."_ Naruto crawled back to his feet spitting a glob of blood from his mouth out onto the deck he had just cleaned.

"You're going to make me clean that, aren't you?"

"Yes." Garp leaped forward vanishing mid air, reappearing behind Naruto less than a second later smashing a fist down on top of Naruto's head sending him back to the floor.

Naruto rolled along the floor dodging Garp foot as it came down crashing straight through the wood. Grabbing onto Garp's ankle Naruto channeled his hidden energy to his hand electricity sparking around his the limb as Garp flinched slightly.

"Electro?" Garp kicked his foot out sending Naruto flying back to the center of the deck his small body bouncing across the wood like a stone over water.

With a pained groan, Naruto rolled over trying to get back to his feet again.

"You're half Mink," Garp stated as Naruto bloody and beaten fell back to the floor. "Wahahaha! How surprising! Never would have guessed brat."

"What of it?" Naruto spat, on his knees staring up at Garp. "My dad was a fox Mink and my mom was human."

Garp shrugged and grabbed Naruto by the arm lifting him off the floor letting him dangle an arm's length away.

"You don't have fur"

"Of course I don't have fur!" Naruto snapped swinging his free arm only for it to miss completely. His small arms not capable of reaching Garp with the distance between them.

"I said half Mink. I got the body of a human and the power of the Minks."

Garp dropped Naruto grinning at the glare he received from his apprentice. The kid definitely had a fire inside him, but without outer strength his inner power was worthless.

"Get up brat, we're not done."

* * *

 **Prologue is up! Next Chapter will be a time-skip and the one after as well.**

 **Naruto's Devil Fruit is kinda set but not really so leave a review with any suggestions. Can be any of the three but the one I'm set on is Zoan as I think that fruit suits Naruto more because up until the Reasenshuriken and end of Shippuden Naruto has always been more of a hand to hand fighter. With his Rasengan and clones.**

 **As for clones please no 'Clone Clone Fruit suggestions'. He will still use clones but in a different way.**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think:)**

 **P.S: If you want to see what Naruto looks like -** **naruto4saiyan deviantart com/**

 **I'm not the best drawer but that's him:)**


	2. Meeting the Strawhats! A plan in action!

I Do Not Own Naruto or One Piece

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

"What do you mean you just left!"

Naruto rubbed his ears wincing as a small snail shouted bloody murder at him. "Ah, come one Garp-Sensei. I beat the pirates isn't that what I was ordered to do?"

"Those were your orders Naruto, but in the event that they were attacking one of Whitebeards islands you were ordered to not engage."

"Well, given that it was a stupid ass order I elected to ignore it." Naruto slamming the mic down on his Den Den Mushi's back ending the phone call with his teacher. _"Stupid old man."_

Leaning back in his dingy Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the seagulls circling his boat thinking about his latest completed mission and his sensei's reaction. He respected the hell out of Garp-sensei, he really did but the old man sometimes got too caught up in the World Governments marines. The ones who only helped those allied with the World Government and leaving those who they saw as traitors to the world out to dry.

 _(Flashback)_

 _(Somewhere in the South Blue)_

 _"He...he...he's still eating!"_

 _Seated at the bar of a restaurant he had sniffed out after docking Naruto slurped down another bowl of ramen savoring the delicious taste._

 _"Ahh!" Holding out the bowl to the girl behind the counter he beamed. "Another bowl!"_

 _Around him, all the other guests watched in looks ranging from disgust to amazement as the marine set his empty bowl on top of the other dozen empty bowls next to him._

 _"His stomach must be a bottomless pit, I've never seen anyone eat so much."_

 _"You think he's here to deal with the pirates?"_

 _Naruto who had been ignoring the whispers about his appetite perked up at the mention of pirates. "So we're finally on the right island."_

 _"Sir, did you hear that?"_

 _"Yes I heard, Masterson. Head to the ship and sail back to base. We know which Island is being targeted, so I'll take it from here." Naruto ordered loud enough for those around him to hear. They needed to know they were safe now._

 _Daddy Masterson jumped from his seat snapping to a salute. "Yes, Lieutenant!"_

 _Naruto watched his subordinate run from the restaurant his brown duster billowing behind him. A little too serious for his liking, but Masterson was a damn good shot so he had to deal with it._

 _"Lieutenant-san, is it true? Are you really here to deal with the pirates?" Ayame, the girl behind the counter asked a frown marring her pretty face. "You don't look much older than me, are you sure you can beat them? They won't hesitate to kill you, you know. You're a Marine."_

 _"Yep," Naruto slurped down his last bowl of ramen setting it back down completely empty. "Don't worry about me though. A couple no name pirates in one of the Blue Seas won't be much trouble."_

 _"Blue Seas?" Ayame's eyes widened as she caught on to what he was saying." You're from the-"_

 _Naruto nodded, smile still stretching his face. "That's right, compared to that sea the pirates here are just pretenders."_

 _Standing up from his stool he draped his white coat over his shoulders leaving the sleeves empty so the swayed with the breeze._

 _"Pirates!"_

 _"The pirates are back!_

 _"Is pops here yet?"_

 _"Hmm, looks like I won't have to search the island after all." Naruto thought as he heard the screams and gunfire coming from outside the Ramen restaurant._

 _Walking out the front door into the streets he grinned at the sight of four men wielding guns walking straight down the street._

 _"Only four of you? I was hoping to at least get a warm up from our fight." He said mockingly infuriating the pirates who smirked and aimed their guns._

 _"Shut up fool! We're the ones with the guns!"_

 _"That's not true," Naruto said holding a hand up with every finger but his index curled into a fist. "I have my Shigan."_

 _Vanishing in a burst of speed leaving ten small cracks in the stone where he was just standing Naruto closed the distance between him and the 'vicious' pirates in a blink reappearing behind them his finger coated in blood._

 _"Shigan: Yellow Lotus."_

 _The citizens of the town looked on in shock as the pirates who had terrorized their home for the past weeks fell to the ground dozens of holes littering each of their bodies._

 _Turning around Naruto stared down at the bodies with a bored look in his eyes. Flicking his hand he actually heard the drops of blood flung from his finger splash onto the road. Frowning he looked around at the towns people who were staring at him in stunned silence._

 _"What?"_

 _"You beat them, that's what!" Everyone yelled pointing at the bleeding bodies of their tormentors._

 _Naruto shrugged rubbing the back of his head. "They were weak and I'm strong. To be honest I might have gone a little overboard. I guess I overestimated them."_

 _"Fools." He glanced down at the defeated men. Two of them were dead and the other two were too far gone to help. He hadn't meant to actually kill any of them in the fight, he preferred arresting criminals so they could receive a fair trial for their crimes instead of playing judge, jury, and executioner. It was just now that he was older he couldn't always hold back enough not to kill someone who was weaker than he expected._

 _"Besides," Naruto voiced his thoughts looking up at the flag waving from atop the town's bell tower. "What gave these thugs the guts to attack one of Whitebeards Islands?"_

 _What were guys like this thinking plundering an island under the protection of the strongest man in the world? Whitebeard would literally grind these guys into dust if he caught them. It was an unofficial rule in the world that if you mess with a member of the Whitebeard Pirates or their allies then you had to have the strength required to fight the man himself._

 _"Lieutenant-san, thank you for saving us," Naruto looked up to see Ayame and her father standing in the street with a bunch of the other villagers forming a line between him and the bell tower. The brown haired ramen cook bowed politely but her smile wasn't reaching her eyes._

 _"But we won't let you take down our flag."_

 _"Are they serious?" Naruto sweat dropped as the towns people stared at him defiantly despite their shaking knees._

 _"You guys are stupid." He stated blankly and walked back into the ramen shop. Removing his coat he set it down on the counter same as before and waited._

 _And waited._

 _And waited._

 _And- "AYAME! MOORE RAMEN!"_

 _Ayame ran back inside staring at Naruto like he grew a second head. "Don't ignore us? We're not letting you take our flag down."_

 _"I heard you the first time. Now, I would like more ramen. Two bowls of each flower." Naruto asked before his eyes widened as it struck. "No, two extra-large bowls!_

 _(Flashback End)_

 _"Maybe if the Marines actually did their jobs the right way entire islands wouldn't have to rely on pirates to protect them."_ Or at least that was how he saw it. Pirates were known all around the world as blood thirsty killers who sailed the seas looking for riches and plundering islands.

Only people who sailed the seas knew the truth and since that was mostly Marines and Pirates what did it look like to the rest of the world when people would rather be protected by pirates than them? Or when another Kingdom joined the Revolutionaries?

If more marines acted like the protectors they sold themselves to the public as maybe people would rely on them instead of fighting them. How were they supposed to keep the world safe if the world didn't want their protection?

Naruto sighed sitting up as a shadow fell over him. "No point thinking about it now."

There was nothing he could do about the way the world worked, not with his low rank. And that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Master of the Rokushiki and student of the _'Hero'_ himself still a Lieutenant after nine years. All because he wouldn't follow _Absolute_ Justice. And until he got to the level of strength Admiral Akoiji or the old man had his predicament wasn't going to change.

Not without strength like that.

"TO THE GRAND LINE!"

Pulled from his thoughts Naruto looked around noticing for the first time that it had gotten considerably darker than it was a few minutes ago and the cause of said darkness floating next to his boat.

A massive galleon dwarfing his little dingy tenfold was blocking out the sun.

"More pirates." Getting up Naruto grinned jumping up and running through the air leaving visible shockwaves in his wake.

Landing on the deck of the pirate ship he smirked at the gathered men staring at him with wide eyes their fear practically palpable. These guys couldn't have shown up at a better time. He was almost at Reverse mountain was close and he didn't want to harm his ship entering the Grand Line.

"Do not be alarmed pirates. I just need a ride up Reverse Mountain." Naruto said sitting down on the deck. "I'm glad I found you guys."

"WE"RE NOT!"

"Bwahaha! It'll be fine, just take me over the mountain." Naruto lowered his head letting his golden bangs shadow his eyes and deepened his voice. **_"And maybe I won't kill all of you."_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"Tashigi," Marine Captain Smoker called flying down from the crow's nest of his ship the bottom half of his body billowing white smoke. "We have company. Have some of the men bring a few boxes of doughnuts from the kitchen."

"Sir?" Tashigi asked while nodding to two recruits to do as their captain had ordered. She was sure he had his reasons but they had just spotted a pirate ship. "I don't think now is the time for a snack, Captain Smoker"

Smoker puffed on his double cigars staring at his second in command. "I know that. They aren't for me."

"We're giving them to the pirates!"

"Don't say such stupid things Tashigi." Smoker said as a black shadow jumped from the pirate shipped and ran through the air towards them. "Lieutenant Naruto has already subdued the pirates."

"B...B...but that's not-" Tashigi stuttered as a man around her age dressed in a white suit and a marine cloak loosely around his shoulder dropped from the sky.

Naruto grinned seeing the older marine as he stopped kicking his feet and dropped from the air landing in front of Smoker.

"I heard you were promoted, _sir._ " Naruto snapped to salute enjoying the uncomfortable look that passed over Smoker's face.

"Don't call me that."

"But you're a higher rank than me now. It would be disrespectful not to."

Smoker glared at Naruto. "Isn't the reason you're still a Lieutenant because of your lack of respect?"

"Bwahaha! You got me there Smokey." Naruto laughed loudly and joyfully.

"Don't call me that either!"

Watching from the sidelines as her boss and the strange man who could fly bickered back and forth Tashigi jaw fell lower and lower as the seconds passed and Captain Smoker's face seemed to grow redder and redder with every word.

"Umm... Sir, the doughnuts."

"Yes, they're quite good," Naruto said stuffing half a doughnut in his mouth. "Thanks."

"What're you doing here Naruto?" Smoker asked no longer red in the face. "You usually stationed near HQ aren't you?"

Naruto nodded already finished with one box of doughnuts and opening the second that had been brought out much to the surprise of the seamen who looked down at his empty hands.

"When did he grab them?"

"I was in the South Blue inspecting a base for the old man when we got a call about pirates terrorizing a chain of nearby islands. I took care of them and decided since I was already here a vacation sounded nice."

"A vacation?"

"Yep." Naruto finished off the second box of doughnuts. _"And to check in on Garps grandson."_

Thirty million Beri for a first bounty from the kid Garp called a weak little runt. Obviously, the old man didn't know his grandson very well.

Naruto smiled looking at the grinning bounty poster of Luffy, Smoker at stabbed into the main mast. He'd have to see how strong the kid was himself.

"Oi, Naruto what's with that look?" Smoker asked glaring. "Straw hat is mine."

"Unless I get to him first," Naruto smirked and unlike Smoker, he had a pretty good guess on what Island Straw hat would land on first.

"I'll see you around Smoker!" He shouted running to the edge of the ship. He could have used Moonwalk and kept running but Smoker's men came from Loguetown so they hadn't seen what the Grand Line had to offer yet.

He would have to show them.

Pulling on the power inside of him he leaped into the air flapping his arms as his body began to morph growing feathers everywhere except his legs. His nose grew longer and sharper and his feet split into three sharp talons.

"AHH! Monster!"

"Shut up, you idiots!" Smoker yelled at his terrified men. "He ate a Devil Fruit. A Zoan type to be exact."

High in the sky, Naruto flew higher and higher as his powerful wings flapped by his side.

 _"Whiskey Peak, here I come!"_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

"It...It...IT"S YOU!"

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, and Sanji all stared at Princess Vivi who looked absolutely horrified at seeing the woman in the cowboy hat.

Cocking her head Miss All Sunday looked down at the princess smirking darkly. "I just happened to run into your dear mister 8, a little ways back. He didn't look so good."

"So you killed Igaram." Vivi's fear vanished, replaced by a burning hot rage at seeing her friend's killer.

"YOU! What are you doing on my ship? And how did you get here? Who are you?" Luffy yelled pointing a finger at the stowaway.

"Answer him!" Vivi shouted, "What are you doing here? _Miss All Sunday_."

Nami looked at Vivi. "So, you know who she is? Which of the numbered guys is she partnered with?"

"Her partner is Mister 0," Vivi answered not taking her eyes off Igarams killer. "The boss."

"Crocodiles her partner!" Nami shouted in fear. How were they supposed to beat someone who was partnered with one of the Seven Warlord of the Seas?

"She's a bad guy?"

Behind Robin inside the Going Merry's cabin, Naruto stifled a snort. Luffy was just like how is grandpa could be sometimes. So simple in their view of the world.

Listening in from behind the door, he waited wanting to gather as much information as possible before he made his move.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was just supposed to fly to Whiskey Peak and pick a fight with Straw hat to see how strong his teacher's grandson was. Instead, he found a town full of half dead bounty hunters and learned of a plot concocted by a Government sanctioned pirate to take over the Kingdom of Alabasta.

 _"I warned brass that the Warlords were a stupid idea."_ Sure Jimbei was fine, but the others like Doffy and Moriah, they couldn't be trusted. And now a Kingdom of the World Government was about to over thrown.

Sure Jimbei was fine, but the others like Doffy and Moria, they couldn't be trusted. And now because the Marines foolishness a Kingdom of the World Government was about to over thrown.

"If you survive I hope that we'll meet again."

Opening the door Naruto stepped out of the cabin cutting off Miss All Sunday's escape.

"THE MARINE'S!" Naruto would have smirked. But there was a time of fun and there was time for work and right now he had to work.

Naruto would have smirked at the shouts from the Straw hats but there was a time for fun and there was time for work and right now he had to work.

"Straw hat Luffy, Captain of the Straw hat pirates. Worth thirty million Beri." He said drawing up to his full height towering over Miss All Sunday who was doing a very good job of keeping her face hidden from his view.

"Come now, don't be shy. _Nico Robin_."

Gasping Miss All Sunday jumped over the rail landing on the deck of the Merry next to Princess Vivi. Before anyone could react she crossed her arms. "Don't move or I'll snap her neck."

Arms sprouted from Vivi's shoulders grabbing the Royals head leaving her in shock and the Straw hats frozen.

"Go ahead." Naruto waved a dismissive hand. "Makes my job easier."

"Hey, aren't you a Marine? Do something will you!" Nami shouted at the blonde man looking down on all of them. "You might not know this but that girl is-"

"Vivi Nefertari. Princess of the Alabasta Kingdom. Yes, I know." Naruto said leaning over the railing. "That is why she has to die."

Robin who was ready to clutch her hands froze at the words. Everything was starting to come together in her head like a puzzle. Each piece building to something that she couldn't have seen until now.

"The World Government is working with Crocodile."

"Wh...What?" Vivi completely forgetting her position lunged for Miss All Sunday. "You're lying! I bet he's not even a marine. He's working with you, isn't he? Answer me!"

"Why would the World Government be working with Crocodile? Alabasta one of their Nations, this doesn't make any sense." Nami stuttered out watching as a practically catatonic Robin let Vivi shake her.

Vivi would have continued her attack if two strong arms hadn't pulled her and Miss All Sunday towards the Straw hats. "Lu...Luffy."

"Enough," Luffy said looking more serious than any of his crew had seen him before. "You're not killing Vivi, we won't let you. So leave or I'm going to kick your ass."

Naruto smirk widened at the declaration. _"He's got guts. Pass. Now for the second test."_

"Very well," He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't really feel like fighting today anyway so leavings, not a problem. But I can't leave empty handed so give me Nico Robin and your crew will remain unharmed Straw hat."

"Deal!" Ussop and Nami shouted together.

"No." Luffy moved in front of Robin and Vivi shocking both of them. "What'd you want with her?"

Ussop gasped. "Who cares Luffy! We need to-"

"Be quiet, Ussop." Zoro snapped his hand wrapped around Wado's hilt but his arm was shaking. "Can't you feel it?"

 _"Feel what?"_ Ussop looked around and finally noticed how tense the three monsters of the crew were. Sanji was biting down on his cigarette and his legs were straight as boards and Luffy's whole body looked like it was coiled up. "Wha...what's going on?"

Ignoring long nose Naruto locked eyes with Luffy. "Nico 'Devil Child' Robin has a bounty of Seventy Million Beri on her head. The World Government has been searching for her for twenty years."

"You put a bounty on a child! Why!"

All eyes turned to Vivi who looked just a surprised by everyone else at her outburst. She was supposed to hate Miss All Sunday after all.

"Well, you see Princess. Robin is from an Island called Ohara. It was home to a bunch of archaeologists that were studying the Poneglyphs which is highly illegal. The island was destroyed and there were no survivors except for one little girl." Naruto explained as Robin began to hyperventilate.

She could still see the fire and hear the screams of her people. Hear the sound of cannons firing wave after wave of cannon balls at the island until there was nothing left.

"This little girl grew up and is now the only person in the world who can read what is written on the Poneglyphs." Naruto continued. "She's dangerous because of the very blood running through her veins. The world won't accept someone like her."

"I see." Removing his hat Luffy handed it to Nami and stepped forward Zoro and Sanji flanking him. "She didn't kill the curly haired funny man and could have. I won't let you take her."

Naruto's brow raised in amusement. "You don't even know her. And she works for Baroque works, so why are you trying to protect her?"

"The world doesn't get to decide who can live," Luffy growled throwing his arm back. "Now get ready cause I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Gomu Gomu Pistol!"

"Iron Body!"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO VS THE STRAW HAT PIRATES!"**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think so far.**

 **P.S: Leave a review with your choice for pairing. No harem! Not sure if I'm going to put one in but if I do it won't be until after the time skip.**

 **Again. Thanks for reading and to everyone who favorited, followed or review. See you guy's next chapter!**


	3. Fights! New Orders? And Decisions?

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

"Tekkai." Hardening his skin Naruto grinned as Straw hats fist smashed into his face.

Ussop jumped in joy seeing the attack hit. "That's what you get messing with us Marine!"

"Really?" Naruto asked as Luffy's hand snapped back. "I was expecting more from the highest bounty in the East Blue. Not _much_ mind you, but more than this."

"Shut up!" Luffy charged again jumping straight up at Naruto while Zoro and Sanji ran up stair effectively cornering Naruto when they reached the top.

"You'll pay for trying to harm our magnificent Vivi, you bastard."

Grin still firmly in place Naruto didn't move as the three pirates closed in on him. _"Tekkai."_

Sanji kicked, Luffy punched and Zoro swung his swords each as hard as they could ready to take down the Marine in one shot as they had so many in the past.

"What?"

"How?"

Arms spread at his side Naruto took all three strikes head on and unflinchingly smoke pouring from his body where the attacks hit.

"What the?" Luffy looked at Zoro and Sanji who for once looked just as confused as he did. "That didn't work at all."

"Of course not," In less than a blink Naruto's hand blurred faster than any of the Straw hats could see and Luffy flew backward a dozen spears of skin poking out of his back. _"Shigan: Yellow Lotus."_

Gaping in shock as their Captain flew straight off the Going Merry Zoro and Sanji didn't see Naruto glance at them before disappearing again.

 _"Shave,"_ Naruto whispered vanishing from view in a burst of speed.

"Tempest Kick!" Now behind Sanji foot raised in air Naruto kicked a blunt blade of wind at the cook sending the blonde haired pirate flying into Zoro forcing the duo to follow in their captain's footsteps.

"Everyone off the ship!" Nami yelled dragging Vivi with her as she jumped ship back onto Whiskey peak. "We need to get away from this guy."

Robin followed after the princess and the pirate jumping over the ship and running after the two younger girls as they made a break for Zoro and Sanji.

"You're not going to run?" Naruto asked amused as Ussop held his ground on the boat aiming a slingshot of all things at him. "You know those won't hurt me right? Even real bullets can't break through my iron body."

"Shut up, I won't abandon the Going Merry." Ussop aimed his sling shot. "Lead Star!"

Naruto closed his eyes showing how little he cared about the attack. "Tekkai."

A second later he felt a small insignificant smack against the center of his forehead.

 _"At least the Kids got good-"_ His thought process was cut off when the insignificant attack exploded and something syrupy covered his eyes.

"How'd you like my tobacco shot?" Ussop cheered. "You better not open your eyes, my specialty sauce is a thousand times hotter than the regular stuff. It'll burn right through your eyes and you'll be blind forever!"

"Gomu Gomu No Rifle!"

Naruto heard the shout and he felt the fist flying towards him and decided that it was the perfect chance to let Straw hat _'beat'_ him. He would attack them again at Little Garden, but for now, it was time to let them escape.

"Everyone back on the Ship!" Luffy yelled as his rifle hit Naruto and unlike his first two attacks this one sent the marine flying. "We need to run!"

Flying through the air Naruto grinned as he heard the shout of joy and relief. Cheers of victory rang out as the small crew sailed away leaving him behind in the dirt as he crashed down onto the island.

 _"I'll have to beat them up extra hard at Little Garden."_ Luffy and his crew were abnormally strong for pirates from the East Blue but in the Grand Line, that kind of strength wasn't going to help the much. He'd have to show them that so they could start getting stronger.

Monkey D. Luffy was too interesting of a guy to let die before the new Era began.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Inside the Going Merry, the air was thick as the crew, Princess Vivi and Nico Robin all stared at one another waiting for someone to begin talking about what had transpired three days ago. Even Luffy was unusually quiet as the captain scarfed down the dinner Sanji had made.

"Are we really not going to talk about it," Zoro growled causing all eyes to turn to him. "We can't act like what happened didn't happen."

"Why not?" Ussop asked chuckling nervously. "Luffy beat that guy and now it's over with, no point living in the past you know, hehe."

Zoro glared at the crew's sniper. "You can't be that clueless. Whoever that Marine was he is allied with Crocodile who wants us dead. He'll be back and most likely it will be sooner rather than later."

"Lieutenant Uzumaki Naruto."

All eyes turned to Robin who was sitting a few seats away from everyone else at the table keeping her distance. Her skimpy cowboy outfit was gone, replaced by a more modest buttoned up long-sleeved lavender shirt, and purple pants and matching boots.

"That guy was a Lieutenant?" Nami gasped. Smoker was a Captain back in Logue town and even he couldn't throw Luffy around like that. "How?"

"Well, the rumors are that the reason he still holds such a low rank is his lack of authority. Two years ago he killed an entire Marine base in the West Blue because they were extorting a chain of islands under their protection. When the Marines tried to cover it up he leaked to the press what actually happened and as a result, he hasn't been promoted again." Robin explained sipping on the coffee Sanji had made for her.

"How strong is he? Do you know?" Vivi asked hesitantly still not comfortable talking to a woman who had helped try and orchestrate the downfall of her country.

Spinning on his feet Sanji crossed the room kneeling before the beautiful princess with hearts in his eyes. "Do not worry Vivi-chwan, we will protect you."

"Sanji's right Vivi, these guys-" Nami waved a hand at Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy- "Are monsters. We beat him once we can beat him again."

"That's not a good idea. It would be better to run than to fight." Robin suggested once again drawing all eyes to her.

Nami and Vivi were glaring, the Princess more than the navigator but both remained quiet at least willing to hear her out.

"Lieutenant Naruto isn't like the marines you've face in the East Blue." Robin was looking directly at the Straw hat Captain. "He spent three years in the New World fighting pirates that made even Crocodile return to paradise. You should have just let him take me."

"No," Luffy's serious look faded into a light hearted grin. "If I can't beat him now I'll just get stronger. Shishishi!"

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

Back on Whiskey peak eyes free of the burning concoction, the Straw hats had hit him with Naruto stood before a group of no name pirates staring down the barrel of a pistol.

"Where is your ship marine? We know they carry a treasure room full of confiscated gold, so hand over everything you have and I won't give you a second mouth to breathe out of."

Naruto stared at the rugged man before blankly for a few seconds, peeked over his shoulder at the other four sea urchins all grinning nastily and then."

"Bwahahahaha!"

Folding over at his waist tears started to gather in his eyes as he struggled to breathe properly.

 _"Maybe I should take him up on that offer for a second mouth."_ He thought then laughed even harder.

"Shut up you fool!" The pirate captain shouted in anger. "I'll kill you! Do you know-?"

The pirate never finished his sentence as a finger punctured his throat.

 _"Shigan."_

Naruto pulled his hand back shaking the blood from his finger as the criminal before him gurgled on his own blood slowly dying. "Black Market Pirates' right?"

"Black Market Pirates' right?" He asked rhetorically. He had already memorized the names and faces of the pirates on his 'without trial' list. And the crew specializing in the sale of human body parts in the underworld was on it.

 _"Shave."_

Like the wind, Naruto vanished and two of the remaining four 'Black Market pirates' fell each bleeding profusely from holes scattered across their chest.

"Purupurupuru."

Halting his attack Naruto reappeared where he was originally standing looking at the last two pirates but not making eye contact.

"Excuse me." He muttered embarrassed at their fight being interrupted.

Reaching into his coat he pulled his Den Den Mushi out and picked up the receiver. "Moshi Moshi?"

"You fool! Where are you at?"

"Ah, Sengoku." Naruto held a finger up to the pirates who were reaching for their swords. "What's up?"

"You missed your check in at Logue town." The snail hissed. "Where are you?"

"Right now I'm on Whiskey peak but I'll be heading out when I'm done with these pirates," Naruto answered with a grin. "Then its back to hunting down Straw hat."

The Den Den Mushi was silent for a second and Naruto was beginning to worry that he had given the Fleet Admiral a heart attack when it spoke again.

"Whiskey Peak. So you're in the Grand Line? Those weren't your orders. Whatever, I don't care right now. Head to Alabasta there have been reports of one of Whitebeards commanders in the country."

"Um ok, what do you want me to do if I find them?"

"Arrest them you fool!"

"You want to go to war with Whitebeard?" Naruto's tone was full of shock and disappointment. He knew the World Government was breathing down Sengoku's back about the Four Emperors claiming parts of the world that they thought rightfully belonged to them but he didn't think the Fleet Admiral would actually bow to their demands.

Naruto grit his teeth together at the thought of the World Nobles. Safe in their city at the top of the Grand Line they didn't know what the world was like. Or what a war between the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates would do to it.

The Marines couldn't even guarantee that they would win against the 'strongest man in the world'.

 _"The only real guarantee of such a confrontation was that the world would suffer greatly."_

"Lieutenant?"

"Roger that, sir. I'll head there right away." Naruto placed his receiver back on the snail ending the call before he said something he regretted.

"Are you done talking to your boyfriend yet, Lieutenant?" A pirate asked drawing his sword.

Placing his snail back inside his coat he patted the pocket letting the little animal know it was safe inside his coat.

"As I'm sure you heard I have a meeting in Alabasta so I will make this quick."

Focusing on the hidden power inside his body Naruto smirked as he began to grow rapidly adding half a foot to his height in seconds. Tan Fur sprouted along his entire body most of it hidden underneath his suit.

Feet away the pirates looked on in horror as the monster that had killed their crew became a monster that looked like it had stepped right out of their nightmares. Huge and hairy with paws instead of hands and red eyes that seemed to glow in the dimming light.

The worst part was the face. No longer a mostly flat, the marines face had become elongated and his white teeth had grown into massive fangs that were bared in a ferocious snarl.

The last thing each pirate saw before their world went black was a massive jaw coming down on them and a tail shooting out and wrapping itself around their throat.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

"He won't capture a Whitebeard Commander. He has more brains than that."

Fleet Admiral Sengoku stared at his longtime friend and ally. "If he had any brains he would do what he is ordered."

Garp shrugged unaffected by the look that had made even vice admirals flinch. "You know he won't that why you sent him. Fighting Whitebeard as we are now is a lose-lose situation. Even if we did win Marine Ford would be most likely be destroyed and the casualties?"

Sengoku nodded feeding a rice cracker to his goat. He didn't need Garp to tell him that. They were already stretched thin as it was. Between the Four Blues, Paradise and the New World they barely had enough men to keep the law.

"We'd have to draft."

"And that would just anger more countries allied with us. Stealing men and women to fight because of a war that to them was a fool's gambit."

"We would be sending them straight into the arms of your son." Sengoku fist tightened at the realization of the corner he was backed into became clear. "Damn that Roger."

"So, what are you going to do?" Garp asked. "The Nobles are already getting testy. You have to make your move soon."

"I'll think of something."

* * *

 **The third Chapter is up! Hope you guys like it.**

 **(Loading44 & Tamagat) Did you reeeaaaly think all Naruto was getting was a Bird Bird Fruit? Come on guys have a little faith ;)**

 **P.S: Leave a review with your choice for pairing. No harem! Not sure if I'm going to put one in but if I do it won't be until after the time skip.**

* * *

 _Preview_

 _"You saved my life?" Vivi stared at Miss all Sunday who smiled back. "Why?"_

 _Around them, the giants and the straw hats laughed and played but Vivi could barely hear them over the pounding of her heart echoing in her ears. She had been nothing short of horrible to the woman since they had left Whiskey peak so why?_

 _"Why risk yourself for me?"_

 _"Because" A voice said from behind her. "As much as she likes to play the villain, she was never very good at it."_

 _"YOU!"_

 _Naruto gave a little wave as he stepped out of the jungle his suit looking impeccable despite the trek through the island._

 _"Zoro, Sanji, with me. Everyone else, get Robin back to the ship." Luffy ordered stepping in front of the ex-Baroque works vice president. "Giant guys, you should get out of here as well."_

 _"Gegyagagaga!"_

 _"Gabaabababa! Is this little human your enemy?" Brogy asked reaching for his axe._

 _"Yes!" Nami shouted grabbing Luffy by his arm. "He works with the same guys who ruined your duel earlier."_

 _"Is that so," Dorry climbed to his feet shaking the island as he moved sending Ussop and Carue stumbling to the floor._

 _Raising his sword Dorry glared down at the tiny enemy. "I won't forgive anyone who interfered with our duel! HUAH!"_

 _Smirking Naruto brought his arm up elbow bent at a forty-five-degree angle forming a make shift shield out of his forearm._

 _"Don't bother running Straw hats. Giants won't save you from me. You will all face Justice!"_


	4. Giant' vs Human! The Straw Hats Shocked!

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11_**

"Gegyagagaga!"

"Gabaabababa!"

On the prehistoric island of Little Garden, the Straw hat pirates and their three guests laughed and smiled alongside their two new friends Dorry and Brogy, the Honorable Giant Warriors of Elbaf.

Luffy and Ussop were fighting over the last cracker, Zoro was wrapping the deep gashed on his legs with parts of his shirt while Nami stood over him scolding him for making such stupid decisions.

Standing away from the group Vivi rubbed her arm nervously sending glances at the women next to her.

"You saved my life? Why?"

Around them, the giants and the straw hats laughed and played but Vivi could barely hear them over the pounding of her heart echoing in her ears. She had been nothing short of horrible to the woman since they had left Whiskey peak so why?

"Why risk yourself for me?"

Robin smiled at the young Princess. Opening her mouth she cut short of answering.

"Because," A voice said from behind her. "As much as she likes to play the villain, she was never very good at it."

"YOU!" Nami shouted catching sight of the monster she had thought they had outrun.

Naruto gave a little wave as he stepped out of the jungle his suit looking impeccable despite the trek through the island.

"Zoro, Sanji, with me. Everyone else, get Robin back to the ship." Luffy ordered stepping in front of the ex-Baroque works vice president.

"Giant guys, you should get out of here as well."

"Gegyagagaga! And why would we run?"

"Gabaabababa! Is this little human your enemy?" Brogy asked reaching for his axe.

"Yes!" Nami shouted grabbing Luffy by his arm. "He works with the same guys who ruined your duel earlier."

"Is that so," Dorry climbed to his feet shaking the island as he moved sending Ussop and Carue stumbling to the floor.

Raising his sword Dorry glared down at the tiny enemy. "I won't forgive anyone who interfered with our duel! HUAH!"

Smirking Naruto brought his arm up elbow bent at a forty-five-degree angle forming a make shift shield out of his forearm.

"Don't bother running Straw hats. Giants won't save you from me. You will all face Justice!" Underneath his jacket, Naruto's forearm changed from tan to black as the sword came down.

Standing his ground Naruto felt his entire body shudder and the ground underneath his feet crack as the giant's sword connect with his Haki imbued arm.

Glancing from the giant warrior's shocked face down to his feet Naruto saw the earth had risen to his ankles or more like he had sunk ankle deep into the island itself.

"You pack quite the punch, giant-ossan." Naruto reached up and placed his free hand on the side of the hundred foot blade. "But strength isn't everything."

His hand on the sword crackled to life as energy ran through his arm. "Shock Glove."

"Aaah!"

"Dorry!" Brogy shouted in anger as he watched his friend collapse bolts of electricity sparking off his smoking body.

"Luffy, we need to go." Nami grabbed her Captain who was actually running towards the monster who had just stopped a Giants sword with his ARM!

Luffy tried to pull away but Nami held tight as Ussop helped Zoro to his feet and Vivi and Robin ran over to them. "We need to go, you guys aren't strong enough to beat him."

She felt bad when Luffy flinched and Zoro and Sanji looked away scowls on their face but she wasn't going to let their pride get everyone killed. Lieutenant Naruto was out of their league. It was as simple as that.

Watching out of the corner of his eyes as the Straw hats mobilized and turned tail to run Naruto lips curled down. He hadn't expected Garps grandson or the Pirate Hunter to run. The story Mihawk had reported was that the green haired swordsman took an attack from Yoru arms spread instead of running.

"Don't ignore me, little human!" Brogy swung his axe forcing Naruto to change his focus letting the Straw hats get away.

"Brogy the _'Red Ogre'_ correct?" Naruto asked leaping back a good thirty feet as the giant swung his axe again.

Jumping again to avoid another swipe Naruto back flipped midair landing on the axe itself. "You're worth a hundred million Beri's as the ex-co leader of the Giant Warrior Pirates."

"Enough talk! I won't let you leave this island after what you've done." Brogy screamed his deep voice washing over the island like a gust of wind shaking tree branches in the forest and sending dinosaurs running with tail between their legs.

 _"Looks like I'm going to have to put him down as well."_ Naruto thought as he jumped from his place as Brogy flipped the axe and tried to use it a fly swatter and splatter him against the ground.

"Stay still little human!"

Naruto smirked vanishing as the axe finally came straight down onto him. Only much to Brogy surprise, there was no blood as the blade buried itself in the earth and _Naruto_ faded away in like the wind.

"A Devil Fruit user." Brogy scoffed. He had run into a few of those back when he and Dorry were still sailing with the Giant Warrior Pirates.

"Yes, but not in the way you think." Standing hundreds of feet away on the tallest tree he could find Naruto smirked and held a hand up. Jumping around had given him enough time to set up his attack and distracted by the battle Brogy had completely missed his legs turning white every few seconds.

Curling all but his index and middle finger Naruto whispered. "Katsu."

* * *

(Straw Hat Pirates, Going Merry)

"Do...do you guys think Dorry and Brogy will be ok?" Ussop looked to his friends hoping one of the would ease his worries but everyone except for Nami who was focused on getting Merry as far from little Garden as fast as possible looked just as worried as he was.

They weren't supposed to look worried. Luffy and the other two monsters were supposed to be the brave ones who took down the scary strong guys who came after them. Sure he had helped them escape by blinding Naruto back a Whiskey Peak but all that did was paint a target on his back.

What if next time the Marine came straight for him?

 _"What am I saying, there won't be a next time."_ The Giants would beat that guy into the ground and he would never bother them again. Elbaf's brave warriors of the sea couldn't be defeated. Mr. 3 couldn't beat them and even Mr. 5's bombs couldn't keep Dorry down. What chance did a single marine Lieutenant stand against that kind of power?

Even if he could stop a gigantic sword with one arm. That didn't mean he could actually win.

 ** _"BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"_**

Ussop's head rattled as a deafening blast threatened to burst his eardrums. Blinking he stared up at the sky in confusion. He could have sworn he had been watching Little Garden a second ago.

"Ussop get up!"

Blinking the straw hat sniper sat up looking around the deck of the Merry trying to get to his feet only to collapse in a heap as the ship rocked.

He was on the ground. From what he glimpsed everyone was on the ground.

Why was everyone on the ground?

"Sanji stop the helm from spinning! Ussop you need to get up." Nami appeared above his head with wild eyes and her hair a mess.

Before he could blink again he was being yanked to his feet by the money lover and that's when he saw it.

Rising hundreds of feet into the air practically blocking out the sun was a giant mushroom cloud of smoke towering over Little Garden.

"Dorry? Brogy?"

"Ussop come on, there's nothing we can do," Nami whispered pulling him away and into the cabin of the Merry.

 _"It's all our fault."_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12_**

Naruto stared down at the smoking bodies of enemies laying in a crater the size of a small lake. He didn't want to do it but he knew from experience giants didn't go down easy. Especially the ones caught up in defending their honor.

Dropping down from his spot in the trees he landed next to the _'red ogre'_. He knew they were both still alive. The explosion had been placed to make for the highest output he could get without killing the two giants.

It was a two bird's one bullet deal. He defeated the giants and forced the Straw hats to fight him the next time he 'caught' up with them.

Thinking he killed two of their friends there was no way Luffy would run if he had a drop of his Grandfathers blood in him.

Watching the rise and fall of Brogys back Naruto reached out and set a hand on the Giants cracked helmet before walking away.

"I'm sorry you guys got caught up in our mess, but it's just bad luck the Straw hats landed on this island."

"Why?"

The word stopped Naruto mid stride and the blonde marine turned around raising a curious brow as Brogy lifted his head with great difficulty.

"Why did you interfere in our duel?"

"Duel? You said something about that before, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"The bomber and clay man you are working with. They interfered in our duel and now you!" Brogy coughed up a glob of blood creating a small pond of red at Naruto's feet.

"Yeah, I don't work with them. I'm actually on my way to arrest their boss." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"It's like I said, it was just bad luck the Straw hats landed on your island."

 _"Bad luck?"_ Dorry thought angry that his friend had been so injured over something so trivial and he was unable to do anything but lay face down in the dirt.

A hundred years of fighting and two of the best warriors in Elaf beaten by a little human because of bad luck. How disgraceful.

"Do you guys have a ship?"

"No."

Naruto nodded. That was good. He wouldn't have to call HQ and have them send one of the giant transport ships. Those things were a hassle to sail, it would be easier just to let the two 'ogres' stay on little garden.

"Alright, I'm not going to call this in so don't worry about other guys like me coming to arrest you two. Once you're healed you can get back to your duel."

Dorry heard tiny footsteps moving away from him and forced his injured body to move. "Where do you think you're going? We...We're giants of Elbaf, our fight isn't over."

Naruto looked back his face emotionless as he stared at the 'blue ogres' bloodied and bruised face. "I'm going to Alabasta. As for out fight...It wouldn't be worth the effort to kill you as you are now. I'll come back someday and we can have our rematch then."

Ending the conversation there Naruto jumped into the air running away from the island sweating as he got further away. His last attack had sapped too much of strength, he'd have to stop before he reached Alabasta to rest.

* * *

 **The fourth Chapter is up!**

 **I'm sure I threw some of you guys for a loop regarding his Devil Fruit power but all will be explained in later chapters. For now feel free to guess which Fruit you think he has.**

 **P.S: Leave a review with your choice for pairing. No harem! Not sure if I'm going to put one in but if I do it won't be until after the time skip.**

 **Gonna try and wrap up this Arc next chapter. And just a heads up, it's going to end with a twist ;)**

 **Leave a review with what you think so far and thanks for reading!**


	5. The End in Alabasta

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 13

"Neh! Ace, what happened to you?"

On board, the Going Merry Luffy hoped around his older brother poking the fading bruises on his body. He hadn't even noticed them until Nami had mentioned it looked like his brother had been in a fight.

"How'd you get hit Ace? I thought you were like that Smokey?"

"You ate a Devil Fruit as well Ace-san?"

Ace grinned holding up a flaming hand for all the Straw hats to see. "Yep, the _Mera Mera No Mi_. It's a Logia Fruit which is why Luffy said I'm like _Smokey_."

He snorted a little in amusement at the nickname his little brother had given the feared 'White Hunter.'

"Oh, I didn't know there was someone in Paradise that could harm one of Whitebeards crew," Robin said with a smile hoping it conveyed that she meant no offense. But give that Ace-san was Captain-sans brother she didn't think he would take it that way.

And he didn't.

"Heh, me either but he sure could pack a punch." Ace answered with a wince as the dark blue bruise on his shoulder was jostled by Luffy.

"Careful, Luffy."

"Shishishi, sorry Ace." Luffy laughed jumping away as Choppers hoof came to close. "Who did you fight anyway? Did you win? How strong were they?"

"It was a marine Lieutenant, he was very strong and no I didn't win," Ace said which cause everyone on board except for him and his brother to freeze. That was weird. "What's wrong with your crew Luffy?"

Luffy sighed covering his eyes with his hat. He really didn't want to tell Ace about their fight with the blonde marine. It was embarrassing being that out matched.

"He's been following us since we entered the Grand Line."

"Really?" Ace frowned. What did someone like Naruto want with a rookie? Luffy was strong, sure but against the guys, Naruto fought against he had little doubt that his brother could give the marine an enjoyable fight.

"Yep, he got us a Whiskey peak and we only escaped because Ussop blinded him with hot sauce," Nami explained jabbing a thumb at the now blushing sniper. "Then he followed us to Little Garden where the two Giants on the island covered our escape."

Ussop scowled his red face whitening rapidly as the images of the burning island came back to him.

"Is he alright?" Ace looked worried at the ashen face of his brother's friend.

"He'll be fine. He really looked up to the giants so when Naruto blew them up it hit him hard." Nami explained quietly so Ussop wouldn't hear.

During the three days, it took to get to Drum to find a doctor to heal her all three boys had kicked their training into second gear. Usually, it was only Zoro who lifted the weights and trained like a maniac all day while the others just enjoyed sailing but now Luffy joined him in the morning before working with his Devil Fruit powers.

Ussop spent more time in his garden creating more of his 'stars' and worked to improve his aim while Sanji, when the blonde cook wasn't in the kitchen, was on the deck trying to recreate the move Naruto used to disappear.

 _"And now that monsters in Alabasta as well. He just doesn't give up."_

* * *

Chapter 14

"I didn't you stepping in, Naruto." Smoker growled at his ships guest. "Fire Fist wouldn't have escaped if you hadn't."

Grinning Naruto shrugged shoveling more food from the stacked table into his mouth. He had been running on fumes since Whiskey peak and he was s _tarving_.

"Eh, I don't think you're quite ready for a Whitebeard Commander, Smoker. You got complacent in Loguetown. Let your skills slip." Naruto shifted to the side dodging a flying fist of smoke without turning around.

"Just proving my point, _Smokey_. Ha!"

Smoker face turned red at the nickname Straw hat had dubbed him with. "Shut up!"

Naruto leaned back with a sigh patting his stomach. "Ahh, that was good."

"Lieutenant, sir." Tashigi saluted as she came out onto the deck. "I need your report of events today to log."

"Alright, I'm finished eating anyway." Naruto sat back up. "After leaving Little Garden I stopped once on a pirate ship to get some food and rest. Then I flew straight here when I ran into Smoker."

 _(Flashback)_

 _High above Nanohana unseen by those on the ground Naruto in his bird form soared through the sky. He had caught sight of the Straw Hats ship near the coast and was hot on their trail._

 _It was taking longer than he had expected but he would get his fight with Garp's grandson. It was imperative that he battle Straw hat. It was no longer just about how strong he was or how much he resembled his grandfather. More important information was at stake._

 _He needed to know if he could protect the woman who had the power to destroy the world._

 _"Nico Robin."_

 _Naruto had never believed the rumors the higher ups tried to sell the grunts about how as a child she had destroyed entire battleships or that her island was reaching the Poneglyphs to retrieve the ancient weapons and conquer the world._

 _Only a fool would believe such lies. Which only went to show how far the Marines had truly fallen that only a select few would let the woman go should they run into her._

 _There was no way millions of men and women were that stupid which meant they understood that the only crime Nico Robin had committed was being born on the wrong island and still yet they would have killed had they ever caught her._

 _"WHITE BLOW!"_

 _"HEAT HAZE!"_

 _Sharp hearing picked up the shouts below him drawing Naruto's attention. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto's enhanced eyesight in his hawk form spotted the Straw hats running from a small town and he was tempted to swoop down but he had his orders._

 _(Flashback)_

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Smoker-san and the other men have already filled me in on what happened afterward." Tashigi closer her journal and snapped to a salute.

"Heh? Don't you want to hear my harrowing tale? Fighting a Whitebeard commander is a big deal!" Naruto called out as Tashigi scurried back inside the ship tripping over the door on her way.

Naruto turned around to look at Smoker smirking. "She's an interesting one."

"She gets her job done." Smoker defended lighting his cigars. "Even if she is a klutz."

"Smoker-San!" Tashigi burst from the cabin, glasses crooked and a baby Den Den Mushi in her hand. "We just got word, the Straw hats were seen near Rain Dinners."

Smoker grinned around his cigars. "They won't get away this time."

 _"Rain Dinners?"_ That was Crocodiles casino and base of operation. Straw hat wasn't going to be able to beat the Warlord on his home turf.

"Naruto did you hear? We know where Straw hat is, let's go."

"You go ahead, Smoker. I'm going to the capital. That will be where the real fight happens." Naruto changed into his hawk for and dove from the ship once again leaving the men on board gaping.

Smoker watched him go puffing on his cigars. "Not if I get to Straw hat."

XxX

"Rebel army you must stop! This battle was a set up!"

Arms spread wide Vivi stood before the southern gate of Aluburna between the capital and the two million man rebel army charging towards her.

 _"Why won't they stop? Why can't they hear me?"_ Tears threatened to fall as her eyes burned but Vivi wouldn't let them. She had to be strong for her country now.

"I beg of you, listen to what I have to say!"

 _"That stupid girl!"_ Hundreds of feet in the air Naruto glared down at the idiotic princess trying to stop the rebel army.

 _"Even if they do see her, that many people wouldn't be able to stop in time. She would be trampled."_ Naruto sighed. He only really had one option now.

Closing his wings he held them to his side and dive bombed towards the princess. The wind ruffled his brown feather as he picked up speed and closed the distance between him and the ground in seconds drawing closer and closer to the princess as the rebel army did the same.

 _"Dammit!"_ Naruto cursed as his ears picked up a whistling sound before a cannon ball hit just meters away from Vivi cloaking the princess in dust and sand.

Still, he didn't slow his descent until he was at the top of the dust cloud.

"NO, Everyone, please stop!"

Falling feet first into the cloud Naruto landed right behind Vivi, his back to the oncoming rebel army. Tackling her to the ground he wrapped his wings around her like shield guarding her against the stampede.

"Stay down idiot." He hissed as hooves smashed into his back but he ignored them holding the struggling princess against the ground.

"I need to stop them!" Vivi continued to struggle trying to fight her way free. "They can't fight. I have to-"

"You can't." Naruto shoved her head down into the sand. "Crocodile is a Warlord of the Sea, you don't have the strength to fight against someone like that."

"I have to try! Carue!" Vivi yelled hoping her friend could hear her.

Naruto was about to tell her to shut it again but before he could a yellow blur slammed into him knocking him away.

Looking up he saw Vivi climb onto her duck and run away getting lost in the crowd of rebels.

Climbing to his feet he tried to get back into the air only for a searing pain to keep him grounded. Looking at his left side he saw his wing was bent.

 _"Damn."_ Fading out of his bird form he saw his arm bruised and limp having been popped out of its socket.

He didn't have time to worry about that. _"Shave."_

XxX

"Go Carue, we must reach the palace." Vivi dragged her fingers through Carues feathers as they scaled the stairs of Aluburna.

 _"He doesn't know anything."_ She thought as she looked back to the desert where she had left Naruto on the ground. She didn't want to fight, she wanted to stop the fighting and for that strength wasn't needed.

"I just need them to hear me." She muttered as Carue reached the top of the steps and a gust of wind blew past her that sounded almost like footsteps.

* * *

Chapter 15

 _"Bunch of idiots."_ Naruto ran through the streets of the capital knocking out anyone in his way. Rebel and Royal guard alike. He didn't kill anyone but to him, they were all fools and deserved the bruises they would be waking up with.

He had passed at least a dozen men with the Baroque works tattoo on their arms and if any of the soldiers had half a brain they would have realized the tattoos were on both rebels and loyalists.

Smashing a fist into another royal swordsman's face Naruto was sorely tempted to end it all right then and there but Garp's words of warning held him back. He couldn't let people know of his true strength, not yet.

 _"Beating Crocodile will have to do."_ He didn't know where Straw hat was but since the Warlord had made it to the Capital it was safe to assume the rookie was either dead or too injured to fight. He hoped it was the latter for Garp's sake.

"YOU!"

Naruto dug his heels into the ground and slid to a stop staring at the pirate hunter and Daz Bones. Zoro looked like he was on death's door, bloodied and beaten but he still had all three swords drawn.

"Keep going, I'll handle this," Zoro ordered shocking Naruto and it must have shown because the _'pirate hunter'_ smirked around his sword. "We had a long talk with Crocodile about his involvement with the Marines. You're a sneaky bastard, Lieutenant. Now, get lost."

Naruto didn't bother answering but did listen and kept running. _"So, the gig is up."_

He had thought it was weird that Vivi didn't seem terrified of him in the desert and now he knew why.

"Marine-san! Marine-san! We could use a little help here!"

Naruto ignored the shouts for help and continued forward. He had been delayed enough as it was. By the time he reached the palace Princess Vivi might already be there and he had passed her at the gates.

"Hey, didn't you hear us we need help!"

"He must be a rebel in disguise!" One of the guards shouted pointing his spear at Naruto. "He's trying to get to the royal family, we must stop him!"

 _"Dammit."_ Naruto sighed dropping into a defensive stance as a dozen royal guards broke away from the rebels they were fighting and charged him.

 _"I don't have time for this."_ Charging the guards Naruto attacked with his good arm cursing himself

XxX

"Why? It's bad enough that he had destroyed our country. Why does he have to mock us while he does it?" Vivi cried as she knelt in front of the bomb that was set to go off.

She had failed. The rebel army was still fighting, Crocodile was in the capital and now everyone was going to die. Everything she had done, it wasn't enough to save her country.

"I'm a failure."

Down below her at the base of the clock tower, the Straw hats stood together waiting for what could be their end.

"Vivi," Nami whispered staring at the top of the tower.

"What're you all standing around for? There's still a war going on."

"YOU!"

"Is that how you are going to greet me every time we meet," Naruto said frowning at them, blood and dirt splattered on his face. "Why are all of you standing around?"

Zoro thumbed up at the top of the clock tower. "Crocodile has a bomb and it set on a timer. We won't be able to get it far enough away from the capital before it goes off."

"A bomb to destroy the capital." Naruto looked to the clock tower clenching his jaw. "Alright, get the Princess I'll take care of the bomb."

"Are you not listening?" Nami yelled. "The Vivi said the bomb is too large to move!"

"For you. But as I've made very clear I'm stronger than your crew."

The straw hats tensed at the jab towards their crew but none of them could say he was wrong.

Shedding his dirtied jacket and coat Naruto transformed into his hawk form. Ignoring the burning pain in his left wing he lifted off the ground.

"A Devil Fruit!" Ussop gaped at the massive bird hovering above them. _"He didn't even use his Devil Fruit against us."_

"Listen Straw hats, get the princess away from here. We'll work together, for now, to make sure Alabasta survives." Naruto ordered before flying away leaving the pirates gaping at him.

Inside the clock tower, Vivi caught up in her despair didn't notice him until he was right next to her wrapping his talons around the bomb that was about to explode.

"Why are you doing this?" Vivi asked and Naruto's beak formed a human smirk as best as it could.

"My home country was destroyed. I didn't even like it that much, but it still hurt when it happened." Naruto strained to pull the bomb with his injured wing but it finally came loose from the gigantic cannon.

"I don't have anything left to protect, so I try to protect everything. It's why I became a Marine."

* * *

 ** _The Fifth chapter is done!_**

 ** _Next chapter will be Naruto leaving Alabasta. I know people might be mad Naruto stole Pell's spotlight but it happened. And besides with Naruto's Haki, he can survive the explosion. How the hell Pell survived is beyond me cause an explosion that size and him being so close...I just don't see that happening._**

 ** _Also, I got a PM asking why I jump around so much in my writing and I'm going to answer that question here as well in case anyone else was wondering._**

 ** _Flying is boring. Naruto flying in the air or using the Moon walk would be boring to write. Or Naruto running through the streets of Alabasta. There was fighting and more fighting, it would have been boring writing about him seeing the same thing over and over until he reached the Straw hats._**

 ** _As for skipping the fighting scenes this chapter, I don't want to give too much of Naruto's abilities away at the beginning. Ace is a Commander and while I wouldn't put him on the level of an Admiral he is still up there so a fight between him and Naruto would have forced me to detail more of Naruto's power than I wanted to so early in the story._**

 ** _Thank you for all the reviews, Favorites and followers! Hope you guys like the story and let me know what you think so far._**

* * *

 _Preview_

 _"Sengoku! What the hell is this?"_

 _Shocked, angry and even if he wouldn't admit more than a little hurt Naruto stared down at the front page headlines of the news paper_

 _"I just helped save a goddamn country and this is the thanks I get?" Tearing the paper straight down the middle Naruto threw the two halves to the ground before stepping on them to cover the words printed. He didn't want to look at the damn things any longer._

 _"Answer me! Sengoku!"_

 _"Don't yell at me brat!" Sengoku's powerful voice silenced the string of curses on Naruto's tongue._

 _The next words from the afroed yellow snail came quieter almost a whisper. "You brought this on yourself."_

 _"M...Mm…Myself?" Naruto stared at the snail transponder in disbelief, he couldn't believe the words he was hearing._

 _"I brought this on myself?"_

 _The snail nodded copying Sengoku's actions in Marineford. "Letting Fire Fist walk, allying with the Straw hats. What did you expect to happen doing such things?"_

 _"I didn't ally with the Straw hats. I helped take down Baroque works, yes, but that was because they were trying to take over a Nation allied with the World government putting them under our protection. As for letting Fire Fist Ace escape, I'd like to see any other Marine Lieutenant stop one of Whitebeards Commanders."_

 _The Snail exhaled._

 _"You're not a Lieutenant."_

 _"What? I don't understand old man." Naruto spat his temper rising by the second. "I don't have time for games. I've been a Lieutenant for years so what are you playing? Trying to stall me to buy time for reinforcements to show up and arrest me?"_

 _"No, Akainu went over my head Naruto." Sengoku rubbed his forehead attempting to stop a migraine he felt coming on. "In a few days, you will be receiving a letter announcing your promotion to Vice admiral. The Gorosei and Kong have been pushing me to make more daring steps to enforce justice. I was going to make you a Vice admiral giving you more room to move around and send you after the super rookies."_

 _Naruto held stayed silent as Sengoku plead his case. He could understand the Fleet Admirals decision. Luffy wasn't that bad but he had heard rumors of the other crews that were becoming super rookies. Maybe they weren't true, maybe they were. He would have liked to look into it._

 _"Akainu went straight to World Nobles with the evidence of your crimes. You had a bounty before I ever got word of their meeting and given your record, what information you have been privy to despite your rank and the fact that your file reads Vice admiral..." Sengoku trailed off but Naruto got the gist of it._

 _The Lava bastard had screwed him._

 _"You can throw the promotion letter out, it's worthless now. But make sure to keep the second letter. It's important."_

 _Naruto scoffed leaning back in his chair stretching the cord of his receiver. "Care to elaborate on that? Or are you purposefully trying to be cryptic so I will think about what's in the letter instead of planning Akainu's death?"_

 _"You shouldn't speak of that so freely. You're a pirate now, you can't say things like that. It makes you look like the bad guy."_

 _"Don't keep your head in the sand Sengoku."_


	6. Sengokus Offer!

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16_**

"Smoker, Hina... not...think we should ...be here."

Roused from sleep by the voice above him Naruto opened his eyes alerting the two Captain's standing above him.

"Captain Hina, wha-"

"Don't speak," Hina ordered before storming from the room her coat billowing behind her leaving a stunned Naruto lying in bed.

"What's her problem?" He asked Smoker, sitting up against the wall wincing as his injuries acted up. "That bomb did more than I thought it would."

His body was wrapped in bandages and just moving to sit up had sapped him of his energy.

"She doesn't want to be seen with a criminal." Smoker answered holding out a folded newspaper.

"Criminal?" Naruto looked around the room. He hadn't seen anyone else in the room and he couldn't sense another presence on the ship either.

Smoker shook his hand shaking the newspaper. "Read this."

"Ok? What does this have..." Naruto trailed off as he opened the newspaper. "What the hell is this!"

 **Wanted**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **UZUMAKI -D- NARUTO**

 **$ 200,000,000-**

"You've been court martialed."

 _"Court-martialed?"_ Naruto eyes bulged as he read through the article.

He was being accused of being a traitor to the World Government for knowingly working alongside pirates. Selling classified information to the underworld and killing fellow marines who _mysteriously_ disappeared on missions that he was on.

Everything in the article was made up garbage except for working with Pirates as he had told the Straw hats they would work together once. _"Someone must have overheard and reported it."_

"Naruto?"

"So, they found out my real name."

Smoker blew a puff of smoke from his mouth staring strangely at the bed ridden criminal. He had a bounty, was so injured a child could probably take him down and was now an enemy of the World Government and his focus was on his name.

"Do understand what is happening?"

"Huh? Yeah," Naruto nodded setting the paper down next to him. "But right now there isn't anything I can do about it. I'll call HQ and get this settled with Sengoku until then, however, can you tell me what kind of epithet _'Oathbreaker'_ is?"

Out of everything, the Navy could have come up with they went with _'Oathbreaker'_. Technically he did break the oaths he took to uphold justice when he joined the Marines but so did Drake.

Smoker grit his teeth at the stupid question. "This isn't a game, Naruto. You are an enemy to the entire world."

"You here to arrest me then?"

"No, warn you. There is a blockade on the coast searching every ship that leaves the country. This caravel should be small enough to sneak through during the night." Smoker handed another piece of paper over to Naruto.

"The patrol routes?"

"The man I bought this ship from has reported it officially stolen. Everyone believes you stole it so they will be on the lookout. If you're spotted you're screwed, Naruto. A caravel won't hold up against a fleet of battleships."

"It'll be fine." Naruto grinned waving a hand through the air dismissing Smoker worries. "Now, get outta here, Smoker. I can settle this on my own and we don't want anyone thinking you're in cahoots with me."

"Good luck, kid."

Naruto watched Smoker leave and followed the Captain with his observation Haki until he felt his presence start to move away rapidly heading for the other big aura he felt farther away.

 _"He's gone."_ The relief that flood Naruto's body at finally being alone only last a second before an all-consuming rage built up and exploded outwards in a wave that shattered the small desk next to his bed.

Climbing out of bed he stood on unsteady feet and made his way out of the room leaning heavily against the wall to stay upright. If he knew Smoker, the captain would have set up this ship like any other marine ship despite it being a caravel and that would put the Den Den Mushi's in the navigation room. All he had to do now was find.

Stumbling into the hallway he got angrier and angrier with each step he took. He had held it down for Smoker sake, putting on a facade of confidence but he was alone now and he was pissed.

Opening the first door he saw, the one across the hall he smiled slightly through his anger. _"That was quick."_

Inside the room sat a small desk with a Transponder snail sleeping on top of it.

"Wake up," He growled at the small animal spinning the rotary dial on the side of the snail's shell he entered the number for Marine HQ.

"Puru...puru...Puru...Click."

"Fleet Admiral-"

"Sengoku! What the hell is this?"

Shocked, angry and even if he wouldn't admit more than a little hurt Naruto stared down at the front page headlines of the newspaper he had brought with him from his room.

 _"I just helped save a goddamn country and this is the thanks I get?"_ Tearing the paper straight down the middle Naruto threw the two halves to the ground before stepping on them to cover the words printed. He didn't want to look at the damn things any longer.

"Answer me! Sengoku!"

"Don't yell at me brat!" Sengoku's powerful voice silenced the string of curses on Naruto's tongue.

The next words from the afroed yellow snail came quieter almost a whisper. "You brought this on yourself."

"M...Mm…Myself?" Naruto stared at the snail transponder in disbelief, he couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"I brought this on myself?"

The snail nodded copying Sengoku's actions in Marineford. "Letting Fire Fist walk, allying with the Straw hats. What did you expect to happen doing such things?"

"I didn't ally with the Straw hats. I helped take down Baroque works, yes, but that was because they were trying to take over a Nation allied with the World government putting them under our protection. As for letting Fire Fist Ace escape, I'd like to see any other Marine Lieutenant stop one of Whitebeards Commanders."

The Snail exhaled.

"You're not a Lieutenant."

"What? I don't understand old man." Naruto spat his temper rising by the second. "I don't have time for games. I've been a Lieutenant for years so what are you playing? Trying to stall me to buy time for reinforcements to show up and arrest me?"

"No, Akainu went over my head Naruto." Sengoku rubbed his forehead attempting to stop a migraine he felt coming on. "In a few days, you will be receiving a letter announcing your promotion to Vice-admiral. The Gorosei and Kong have been pushing me to make more daring steps to enforce justice. I was going to make you a Vice-admiral giving you more room to move around and send you after the super rookies."

Naruto held stayed silent as Sengoku plead his case. He could understand the Fleet Admirals decision. Luffy wasn't that bad but he had heard rumors of the other crews that were becoming super rookies. Maybe they weren't true, maybe they were. He would have liked to look into it.

"Akainu went straight to World Nobles with the _evidence_ of your crimes. You had a bounty before I ever got word of their meeting and given your record, what information you have been privy to despite your rank and the fact that your file reads Vice-admiral..." Sengoku trailed off but Naruto got the gist of it.

 _The Lava bastard had screwed him._

"You can throw the promotion letter out, it's worthless now. But make sure to keep the second letter. It's important."

Naruto scoffed leaning back in his chair stretching the cord of his receiver. "Care to elaborate on that? Or are you purposefully trying to be cryptic so I will think about what's in the letter instead of planning Akainu's death?"

"You shouldn't speak of that so freely. You're a pirate now, you can't say things like that. It makes you look like the bad guy."

"Don't keep your head in the sand Sengoku." Naruto hung up his receiver ending the call not wanting to hear any more excuses from his ex-boss.

Sengoku had allowed Akainu to do what he wanted for too long and that arrogance of being able to get away with what he wanted had gone to the Admirals head and now he had gone above his Commander to get what he wanted when Sengoku wouldn't give it to him.

 _"And now to the rest of the world, I'm the bad guy."_ It was simple. The world saw things in black and white, the Marines were good and Pirates were bad.

He was a pirate now and no matter what Sengoku had planned, unless it was to reinstate him, he would be the bad guy in the eyes of the world.

 _"What am I going to do now?"_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17_**

Three days after waking up Naruto was anchored on the coasts of Jaya when a Navy trained News coo landed on the helm of his ship squawking at him.

Handing over the required ten Beri's and took the two letters in the seagull's bag.

Tossing away the gold sealed promotion letter he tore open the second letter that had a black seal. _"So that's his plan."_

Naruto pulled the letter out despite already figuring out what it would say.

 _To: Uzumaki D Naruto_

 _From: Navy Headquarters, Marineford_

 _Naruto 'Oathbreaker' Uzumaki, You have been hereby offered the honor of joining the Seven Warlords of the Sea._

 _Should you accept this most prestigious offer, your duties as a Shichibukai will be as follows._

 _Do not express open defiance to the authority of the World Government._

 _In times of war, you will be obligated to collaborate with the Marines._

 _Liberating islands that wish to join the World government as well as protecting Nations under allied with the Government._

 _In exchange for these services, you will be pardoned for your former actions and any existing bounties you or your crewmates should they hold one shall be rescinded._

 _As a Government sanctioned pirate, you will be allowed to continue to sail the seas under your own banner and allowed to attack other pirates, in return, you must compensate the Government with a portion of your plunder._

 _You will be granted protection by the World Government so long as you remain serving as a Shichibukai._

 _You will be granted access to resources normally out of bounds to normal citizens and pirates, such as the use of Sea stone equipment and permission to use the Tarai current._

 _We await your response,_

 _Fleet Admiral Sengoku._

"What a joke." Naruto lips curled in distaste at the letter. Did Sengoku really think he would agree to become a pirate? Accepting would be admitting he was guilty of the crimes he was being charged with and he had no intentions of confessing for imaginary crimes.

The seagull squawked again puffing out its chest.

 _"Another letter?"_ Opening the bird's bag Naruto grabbed the third smaller letter still in the blue sack.

 _Naruto, I know this situation is not ideal but you must accept the offer to become a Shichibukai. Things are changing in the world, Garp and I can feel it. The times are changing._

 _Accept, if not for your own sake then do it as a favor to me and Garp._

"Stupid old man." Naruto crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it overboard. Looking at the seagull he handed it another ten Beri. "Wait right here."

"Wait right here."

Heading inside the cabin of his ship he grabbed the quill from his navigation room and turned the Shichibukai letter over and scribbled a quick response. Just a couple words that's all that was needed. Walking back outside he stuffed the letter back into the bird bag and shooed it away with a wave of his hand.

Watching it go he sighed running a hand through his now shorter hair. Hopefully, he had made the right choice.

"AHHH!"

 _"Great."_ Naruto looked to Mock Town where the scream had originated from. Jaya was a pirate hotspot and the Navy hadn't really bothered with it before as rookie pirates usually killed each other on the island, so everything worked out for the best.

He should have ignored it and just gone back inside to keep recovering but the scream had sounded female and despite no longer being a marine he still had his sense of justice.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18_**

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Why, you ask? Sarkies, Bellamy... it is because you have tarnished my symbol."

Sitting on a crate Doflamingo twitched his fingers forcing his two puppets to move. "Heh heh heh heh."

"Whether this Sky island exists or not...whether the city of gold is a myth or not...none of that matters. Twist the ideas of anyone who opposes you to your advantage. Isn't that what I taught you? Well, Bellamy?"

"Hm, you've always been good with words Doffy, but that was downright poetic," Naruto said as he stepped out of the crowd gathered around the two fighters.

 _"Big Knife"_ Sarkie, worth thirty-eight million Beri's. And, _"The Big time rookie"_ Bellamy, captain of the Bellamy pirates, worth fifty-five million Beri's.

Naruto shifted his eyes back to the Warlord. "What's someone like you doing in Paradise?"

"Heh heh heh heh. I could ask you the same thing, _Oathbreaker._ Heh heh heh heh." Doflamingo let the strings controlling the small fish drop.

"A big time marine such as yourself wasting away in this weak sea. Or should I say ex-marine?"

Naruto shrugged. "Call me what you like."

Moving around Sarkies to the pink haired woman on the ground he held back a wince at her injuries. She was covered in gashes that looked like they came from the big knives Sarkies used.

"Did you hear her screams?" Doflamingo asked curiously standing up from the crate he was using as a chair.

"Heh heh heh heh. Are you here to bring me to justice?"

"Not a marine anymore," Naruto said pulling his hands out of his pockets as the warlord walked towards him.

"Then we don't have business."

"I guess not," Naruto muttered as Doflamingo passed him walking through the crowd that parted for him.

"Heh heh heh...HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

 _"Creepy bastard."_ Naruto thought as he crouched down and gathered the pink haired woman in his arms.

Lifting the woman up he tried to leave with her but was stopped by a heavily injured Bellamy. "Where are you taking her?"

Bellamy had heard Doflamingo say the blonde man was a marine or ex-marine and he wasn't going to let Muret be taken away so easily. He was still her captain.

"Navarone is a week away from here. I can keep her alive until then but without proper medical care she's going to die." Naruto explained walking past the bleeding pirate.

"A marine base," Bellamy muttered reaching out and snagging Naruto's jacket. "Muret is a pirate, they won't help her."

"They will when I tell them she is a part of my crew."

 _"His crew."_ Coughing Bellamy tried to activate his Devil fruit abilities but ended up falling to the ground at Naruto's feet when they failed him.

Naruto sighed shifting _Muret_ into one of his arms and using his freed hand to grab the back of Bellamy's shirt and lift him off the ground.

"You're coming to.'Big Knife' should be fine in a few days but that wound on your face looks pretty bad."

"I don't need your help."

"I wasn't asking if you wanted it." Naruto retorted his eyes rolling at Bellamy's stubbornness. "If it makes you feel better, think of this as a kidnapping."

* * *

 **Chapter # 6 is done!**

 **Hope you guys like the story! Leave a review with what you think so far as well as pairing choice and who you want to see on Naruto's crew!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Two Doctors, Awakened Fruit and a Logia!

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19_**

"So, that's G-8?"

"You shouldn't be up." Naruto scolded the 'Big time rookie' looking over his shoulder at his fellow blonde pirate who was limping around dressed like a mummy.

"But, yes, it's one of the most heavily defended and armed of the marine bases in paradise. The main base alone has a total of 108 cannons."

Naruto pointed to the crow's nest where he was now flying his flag. "If that wasn't up there we would have been blown out of the water by now."

"It's a plain black flag, what does that have to do with them not killing us?"

 _"Oh, right I didn't tell him."_ Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I'm a Shichibukai, so I along with anyone that is part of my crew can enter Marine Bases without worry of execution or imprisonment.

"A...Warlord?" Bellamy stared for a second before looking away to the sea. "You could've taken Muret even if I wasn't injured."

"Yes, I could've," Naruto said bluntly. Bellamy didn't seem like a bad guy, he had tried to protect his crewmate even when he stood no chance of winning but the ex-captain was arrogant. Naruto could see that just from the few conversation they had while sailing for Navarone.

Bellamy needed to learn that the strength he had now was only going to get him killed if he ever went farther than Jaya. Which he had already done to make sure Muret wouldn't be arrested.

 _"Idiots going to get himself killed."_ It was the most likely conclusion to Bellamy's story unless something changed.

Lucky for the pirate something had changed and now Naruto needed a crew.

"After we find a doctor and you're healed we're going to fight," Naruto announced surprising Bellamy who made his reaction vocal.

"You just said you would beat me. What's the point of fighting?" Bellamy muttered angrily. Was the warlord taunting him? Waiting to humiliate him in a one-sided fight in front of Muret so she would leave his crew to join with a Shichibukai?

"Not a real fight, a sparring match so I can see what your current level of strength is and devise a regiment to to maximize your improvement," Naruto explained as if he was speaking to a marine recruit. "You're Spring Spring Fruit as a lot of potential, all we need to do is unlock that potential. A warlord's crew can't be weak."

"Who said I was joining your crew?" Bellamy asked. He couldn't deny being a crew member to one of the Seven Warlords of the seas wasn't tempting or that training with his Devil Fruit was a good idea but he was captain of his own crew. Why should he settle for anything less."

Naruto shrugged. "You don't have to stay on forever, but until we're clear of Navarone if anyone asks you're part of my crew. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now look sharp. Vice Admiral Jonathan seems to have come to greet us personally." Naruto said as the caravel floated into the harbor of the base vanishing to the outside world once amidst the massive Navy warships.

Waiting for the arrival of the newest Shichibukai Vice-admiral Jonathan, commander of the G-8 marine base fiddled with his collar as the marines guarding him gripped their rifles. After the Straw hat incident, he couldn't blame them for being on edge, and with the execution being postponed due to Ser Naruto's impromptu visit they all had to stare at the face of the women who had saved some of their lives as she waited to die alongside the other criminals.

"This week has been terrible."

"Vice Admiral Jonathan." Naruto greeted as his feet hit the docks. "I saw quite a bit of damage done to the walls when I sailed in. Would you mind explaining what happened?"

"Yes, I would," Jonathan spoke politely but the warning was clear. _Don't ask about the base. You're no longer a marine._

Naruto nodded seeing underneath the formal facade. This was good, he didn't want to beat around the bush with small talk anyway.

"What can I help you with, Ser Naruto?" Jonathan asked.

"I need a doctor and a fully stocked ship ready to set sail today, tomorrow at the latest." Naruto liked his caravel, he really did but the small ship wasn't built for the rough waters of the Grand Line. A marine battleship, however, could sail the roughest sea day and night in the worst of conditions as long as he was careful.

"We have ships you can choose from, but I am sad to say the only doctor we have is scheduled to be executed today. I apologize if this inconveniences you-"

Naruto waved a hand smiling disarmingly. "Don't worry about it. The doctor is joining my crew so they will be pardoned for any crimes they have committed. Take me to him, please."

Jonathan clenched his fist but did as he was ordered and turned on his heels. "We have them at the gallows now."

Following after the vice admiral, Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Bellamy who was following but at a slower pace. Whether that was because of his injuries or because he was just cautious at being in a marine base he didn't know.

 _"Hopefully he doesn't do something stupid."_ He hadn't pegged Bellamy as a dumb person but jumbled nerves made even the smartest people act dumb sometimes.

"Here," Jonathan stepped to the side and Naruto got his first view of his new doctor. A young woman of average height with purple hair and round glasses. She wears a white Doctor coat, over a red jumper.

"She's a girl."

"Yes, this is Doctor Kobato. Men cut her down!" Jonathan ordered the marines on the hanging platform.

Kobato happy she was being freed cried even harder than she had when the noose had been tightened around her neck. "Dad!"

 _"Dad?"_ Naruto looked at the other men and waiting to be executed. The _dad_ his new doctor was trying to get to was a small man with white hair and red sunglasses on his head wearing orange overalls with blue stripes on his collar.

He also recognized the only other women on the execution stand.

"Her dad and the blonde, free them as well," Naruto ordered and the marines did as they were told when their base commander nodded his consent.

"Doctor Kobato, I'm Naruto, captain of the Black-flag pirates." Naruto cringed at his own words. He didn't think he would be able to get used to addressing himself as a pirate.

"I need you to heal someone on my ship."

"O...of course." Kobato stuttered eyeing the pirate captain warily. Sure the straw hats weren't bloodthirsty like most pirates but what were the odds of her meeting two crews within days of each other that broke the mold?"

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20_**

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!

"BOOM!"

"Ah!" Rolling from her bed Muret landed on the floor with a thud as the ship rocked knocking books and chairs over in the room. "What the hell is going on?"

Clambering to her feet she hissed as her wounds stretched when she moved. Looking down she gasped as she saw the bandages wrapped around her arms and she could feel them underneath her clothes as well.

 _"Lily better have been the one to help me change."_ She thought staring down at the white hospital pants and t-shirt. Her crew was filled with a bunch of perverts.

Storming out of the room, or she tried until the ship jolted again knocking her into the wall. "Ugh!"

"What is going on out there?"

Stumbling through the ship latching on to anything that was bolted down then it rocked Muret made only made it a few feet when she realized that she wasn't on Bellamy's ship. Freezing her heart started to race as her mind conjure horrifying things that could be happening to her. Did Doflamingo take her with him to keep torturing her? Or maybe pirates kidnapped her so they could sell her at Sabaody?

She didn't want to die or be a slave.

"Will you stay still?"

Muret gasped pressing herself against the wall trying to make her body look as small as possible.

"Your hands still hasn't recovered from whatever you did to it. You're lucky you can even still use it."

"You worry too much doctor." Muret heard a male voice say that sounded annoyed but also amused. "Tell her Bellamy, I get by just fine without the bandages."

 _"Bellamy?"_ Muret gasped. Is he really here?

"He's right." She heard Bellamy say and sighed in relief. At least she could rule out being kidnapped by pirates.

Opening the door where she heard the voices Muret stepped outside onto the deck of a Marine ship much to her surprise and gasped at what she saw.

Her captain was shuffling through at least half a dozen sacks that were overflowing with the gold and jewels alongside a blonde woman who was holding an umbrella of all things.

"Oh, Muret-san, you shouldn't be up with your injuries." Kobato rushed over to the pink haired woman ushering her over to the bench Naruto was sitting on. "You could tear your stitches."

"Who are you?" Muret asked not recognizing the purple haired woman. She was a fellow doctor, Muret could tell by the way the woman was dressed, a white doctor coat over a red jumper and from the stethoscope hanging off her neck.

"I'm Doctor Kobato, and it is a pleasure to meet you Muret," Kobato said lifting Muret's sleeves checking the stitches on her arms before moving to her stomach. "You've been asleep for nearly two weeks, whoever attacked you did quite the number on your body."

Muret looked to Bellamy who was watching her raising an eyebrow. "When did we get more crew members and a marine ship?"

"We didn't," Bellamy said nodding his head towards Naruto. "This is Naruto's ship and we've temporarily joined his crew. At least until we reach the next island."

"And he is?"

"A warlord."

"A-what?" Muret whipped her head around to the unseemly blonde who grinned and waved at her.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was expecting from Bellamy's announcement but the absolute shock on Muret's face was good enough. He didn't want her to fear him or anything and it was pretty funny.

"Hi, welcome to the crew. Allow me to introduce everyone. You already met Kobato and you know Bellamy, the blonde lady with the umbrella is Miss Valentine."

"Just Valentine is fine." Arms full of jewels Miss Valentine smiled and winked.

"And," Naruto continued looking around the deck for their last member. "Huh, Mekao must be down below. Well, you can meet him later."

Muret bowed as best as she could with Kobato checking her over. "Of course, Naruto-sama."

Naruto frowned at the formal greeting. She was scared of him. He had thought that wasn't the case when she didn't freak out at hearing he was a warlord.

"You don't have to call me that. Naruto is fine"

Muret nodded. "Ok, Captain Naruto."

Naruto sweat dropped. "That's fine too I guess. Anyway, Bellamy says you're a doctor?"

"Yes, captain Naruto."

"Great, Kobato hasn't decided if she wants to stay on board yet but hopefully you both will because two is better than one, ya know."

Kobato shook her head smiling fondly. "With the kind of training you put yourself through you're going to need more than just us Captain."

"Wait," Valentine set her hands on her hands and glared at Naruto. "Mekao is a shipwright, Kobato and Muret are doctors and Bellamy is the muscle that's why they are on the crew, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said slowly not understanding why she was asking.

"Then why did you bring me? Sure I cook but I'm not the best chef around. So, why bring me along?" Valentine frowned when Naruto didn't answer right away. It had been bothering her for days ever since they had left G-8. All he had done was ask her if she changed the weight of her umbrella along with her body and when she said she did he had asked her to join his crew.

"Heh? I didn't tell you?" Naruto asked scratching his head. He was sure he had explained why he wanted her on board

Valentine shook her head. "No, you didn't."

"Oh, you've awakened your Devil Fruit. That's why I asked if you could change the weight of your umbrella." Naruto answered which just confused Miss Valentine even more.

"What do you mean "awakened" and why does that matter? I want to know my position on the crew" Valentine hadn't voiced her concerns but with all the treasure they were gathering which was mostly thanks to Naruto who didn't even take a cut she was beginning to feel left out.

In Baroque works, she had partners and people under her command. She wasn't alone a lot and as the social butterfly she enjoyed the company of others and she didn't want her new captain to realize one day she wasn't contributing to the crew enough a kick her out.

"Devil Fruit powers can, in rare occasions, be 'awakened'. No one knows how it happens or what causes it but someone who has awakened their fruit gains new abilities. Your ability to change the weight of something other than your body." Naruto explained and pointed at his weight sitting in the corner of the deck.

"That's why I ask you to change how much my dumb bells weigh. Anything to heavy will injure the ship but with your power, I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"And that's the only reason you want me on the ship? To help you train?"

"That and you're a lot more sociable than Bellamy." Naruto laughed dodging a golden coin.

Miss Valentine started to laugh as well and Kobato wasn't far behind her in joining in sharing the amusement as their captain danced around the deck her fears of being kick off the ship fading. With all the training her captain did as long as she didn't lose her Devil fruit power her position was secure.

XxX

(Four Days Later)

"Naruto, ship straight ahead!" Bellamy shouted dropping down from the crow's nest his legs from the knees down turning to springs as he landed. "I don't recognize their Jolly Roger."

Naruto who was shirtless and lifting a bar holding five 100 kilo weights. Up over his head then down to touch the floor. Up, down, up, down, up-"

"Are you listening?"

"Yes," Naruto set the bar down when it touched the floor for the 500th time. "It's the Gasparde pirates, led by 'General' Gasparde who has a bounty of ninety-five million."

"Ninety-five million!" Valentine who was enjoying a lemonade and sun tanning on the deck nearly spilled her drink as she bolted upright. "That's almost half your bounty, captain."

Naruto cracked his neck and threw on his black shirt an excited grin on his face. "Then that means they're going to be strong."

"Why do you sound happy about that? Strong enemies are something we don't want."

"Speak for yourself, Valentine." Bellamy licked his lips. "I've been waiting for this since we sacked those losers days ago."

"Valentine why don't you head inside," Naruto ordered when the enemy ship was nearly right on top of them. "Tell Muret, Kobato, and Mekao to stay inside as well. Bellamy and I will handle this. Right, Bellamy?"

"Right," Bellamy crouched his legs turning to springs again and he launched himself towards the crow's nest twisting midair so his feet hit the mast. Still, in spring mode he kicked off the mast and shot straight towards the enemy ship landing on the deck in the middle of a dozen armed men with swords.

Naruto channeling his energy to his legs cleared the gap between the ships with ease and landed on the railing outside the circle that had formed around Bellamy.

"I'll leave these guys to you. I'm going to look for the Captain." Naruto jumped over the few pirates who tried to block his way and kicked down the door leading into the interior of the ship.

Running down the steps into the cargo hold he frowned as he picked up four auras. Two were close to the same size and seemed quite strong but the other two were small and weak like a child's.

 _"These bastards better not be holding children, prisoners."_ Naruto thought as he ran towards where the aura's where located. He had dealt with slavers before when he was a marine and children while more resilient than adults sometimes never recovered from being kidnapped and sold like livestock on the black market. Mainly on Sabaody, and while he had never been to the island himself he had been briefed on the lawless lands that even the Navy couldn't control.

 _"Candy shot!"_

Kicking open his second door that day Naruto made it just in time to see the _'General'_ throw a ball of green gooey substance at the smallest of the auras. A small girl, with brown hair that peeked out from under a large white cap. She was big brown overalls that went up to her chest, with patches stitched into them covering a blue long-sleeve shirt. She looked malnourished and her face was an unhealthy red no doubt from being hung upside down like she was.

 _"Shave."_

Naruto vanished from the doorway appearing behind the young girl and cut the ropes holding her feet to the rafter catching her as she fell.

"Tempest kick." Kicking his leg out Naruto cut the two men tied together, one young man who looked around the same age as him with chin length wavy brown hair and an elderly man with pale skin, a bald head, a white mustache, and white eyebrows in the corner free and set the child in his arms down.

Turning back to Gasparde as the girl ran straight for the men who met her halfway, the old man wrapping her in his arms and the young guys stepping around to standing front of them.

"My ships should be close enough for you three to cross. Take the girl and go. Ask for Kobato and tell her Naruto sent you."

The younger guy looked like he was going to object before the old man dragged him down and whispered something in his ear. After that brown hair picked the girl up and bolted from the room the old man on his heels.

"You think you can protect them from me? Candy shot!"

Cocking his head Naruto let the green goo fly straight past him and crash through the walls of Gasparde's ship.

 _"Tempest kick!"_

Gasparde laughed as the blade of wind cut straight through his middle and Naruto brow furrowed at the green substance oozing from the pirates separated halves.

"A Logia fruit."

Gasparde grinned as his body formed back together. "Candy shot Rapid fire!"

Dodging every green bullet with the ease that came with being able to perform both Kami-e and having observation Haki Naruto let the onslaught going on for few minutes before sighing.

"So, this all ninety-five million is worth." Naruto dodged another volley of candy bullets not even bothering to move from his spot only moving his upper body. "I thought you would put up a better fight. Oh well."

"Don't mock me, boy!" Gasparde gasped sweating heavily not used to using his power for so long.

Running forward Naruto threw a punch and at the last-second before it hit Gasparde cheek he coated it in armament Haki sending the candy man flying into the far wall. "I can hit you, Gasparde. Just surrender. Prisons better than death right?"

"You think I don't know what you're really after! If you think you can steal my ship, well guess again! If I can't have it-" Gasparde threw his arms out a wild grin on his face. "No one can!"

"Candy spike!"

Large green spikes shot from Gasparde's body puncturing the floor and hull of the steamship all the way through wood allowing water to begin spilling in.

 _"What a moron."_ Naruto thought as sea water began to pool around his feet and he felt a slight pull on his body as if he had gotten heavier.

"Do you see now, oath breaker? You can't hit me and I can't hit you so now we both go down with the ship!"

"All your little stunt did is speed up how fast I'm going to kill you." Naruto lifted his hand his index finger pointed at the ceiling.

 _"Shigan Koka."_ Darting forward Naruto thrust his finger into Gasparde's chest watching as the pain registered on the pirate captains face mixed with surprise as Naruto pulled back revealing his red finger.

Gasparde fell hitting his knees first before falling into a heap at Naruto's feet.

Grabbing the now dead pirate Naruto hefted the dead weight over his shoulder and started to climb the stairs to the deck as the water level reached his ankles sapping him of more strength. "Crazy bastard trying to kill us both."

Naruto shoved the door from the cargo hold opened and stepped out into the sun and nodded his approval at the bodies littering the deck.

"Not bad, Bellamy."

"They weren't that strong." Bellamy kicked away a hand that tried to grab his ankle. He had expected the crew of a pirate almost a hundred million Beri on his head to put up more of a fight. "You should have let me take the 'General' at least then I wouldn't have been bored."

Naruto threw Gasparde across the gap between his ship and the sinking steamship. "You wouldn't have been able to beat him, Bellamy. He ate a Logia Devil Fruit."

"A Logia?"

"Yeah, it explains how he got such a high bounty." Naruto jumped over to his ship landing next to an angry Miss Valentine.

"You almost hit me throwing this idiot over here!" Valentine shouted swinging her umbrella.

Naruto laughed ducking the attack. "Ah, come on Valentine-chan, it's not like I did it on purpose."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Are you done looting yet?" Muret asked as she and Kobato came out of the cabin. They weren't very strong fighters, yes, but she was getting tired of being stuck inside whenever a hostile ship came near them.

"The ships sinking so, yeah," Naruto answered Muret before turning to Kobato. "How are the three prisoners?"

Kobato eyes hardened at the mention of those poor souls. She wasn't a violent person but she was very glad that Gasparde was dead or she might have had to kill him. "Beira, the old man is in the worst shape. I don't know if he is going to make it. Adelle, the little girl as bruises and cuts that should heal in a few days, I'm more worried about her malnutrition. And Shuraiya, the young man won't let me give him a checkup despite his mine and his sisters pleading."

"I'll talk to him," Naruto promised when the doctor turned her sad eyes on him. "Just do what you can for the others, for now. We're about a day from St. Polar, if I can't set him straight he can see a doctor there."

"Thank you, Captain."

* * *

 **The seventh chapter is up! Leave a review with what you think so far and who you would like to see on the crew.**

 **Answers to Questions I have received via PM.**

 **Q: Is Naruto going to keep sailing on a marine ship? A: No, he will be getting a new ship. Hint to answer: The ship will be big and he won't pay for it!**

 **Q: Why did I put a D in Naruto's name? A: We don't know what the Will of D is yet but I have my own theory on what it means when you have D. In your name. I didn't put it there just for show or to make Naruto look cooler, it will matter later in the story.**

 **Q: How many Ninja techniques will Naruto be able to access with his Chakra Chakra fruit? A: All of them. I won't use every jutsu in Naruto but he will have the potential to use every technique in the Manga and anime.**

 **Before someone asks why I would give him the ability to use everything if I'm not going to actually have him use every jutsu in existence? That is because he ate the Chakra Chakra No Mi. Not the, half the powers Chakra is capable of No Mi.**

 **Naruto gaining Chakra straight from the source instead of it being diluted over hundreds of years like the Sharingan being originated from the Rinne Sharingan and there are no clans so the Kekkai Genkai all go to him as well.**

 **Not sure if everyone will understand but it's just the way it got to be.**

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you all next chapter!**


	8. Assassination Attempts and Training!

I Do Not Own Naruto Or One Piece

* * *

Chapter 21

"Argh!"

"Is trying it again?" Adelle sighed watching her brother fly over the railing of the ship splashing into the ocean. She couldn't understand what was driving her brother to keep attacking their savior. If it wasn't for Captain Naruto they would all be either dead or still be being tortured by Gasparde. Shuraiya should be saying thank not trying to _'collect a bounty'_ which despite what her brother thought she knew meant that he was trying to kill the man who saved them.

"Bwahaha!"

Setting down his weights Naruto watched as the feared _'pirate executioner'_ slunk back onto the boat like a drowned cat.

"What's does that make Shuraiya? Thirty-five attempts in six days? Bwahaha!" Naruto laughed as Shuraiya glared at him. Maybe it would have been more threatening if the bounty hunter was soaking wet. "When are you going to give up and join my crew?"

"I'm not becoming a pirate!" Shuraiya stormed away disappearing inside the ship slamming the door behind him.

Adelle's head fell embarrassed by how her brother was acting. "I'm sorry about him."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Adelle-chan. He's not doing any harm." Naruto smiled at the young girl who had been following him around since he beat Gasparde. Thanks to Kobato and Muret looking after her and Valentine's cooking she was on her way to a speedy recovering and was looking much healthier.

"Only because you're so strong, big bro." Adelle jumped down from her seat on the railing of the ship landing bare foot on the deck. Kobato-san had been able to make her new clothes by hemming the older girl's clothes down to a size that fit but shoes were out of the picture until they reached St. Poplar.

Lifting his weights back up Naruto hefted the massive bar over his head a dozen times before setting it down again.

"Yes?" He asked looking at Adelle who looked away blushing at being caught staring.

"Why didn't you humor like you usually do?"

"Humor?" Naruto tilted his head not understanding the question. He was usually good at figuring out what Adelle was trying to say despite her still being a child but he this time he was stumped. Was she trying to ask why he didn't mock Shuraiya?

No, that couldn't be right. He was her older brother why would she ask something like that.

Adelle nodded. "It's what Miss Valentine say you do when you let my brother attack you and not beat him right away like you did today. Why didn't you do that today?"

"I'm not humoring him, Adelle-chan. I'm training him. Every time we fight I push him a little farther past his limit forcing him to move faster, fight harder." Naruto explained which only confused poor Adelle even more.

"But why?" She asked. "He keeps saying he is not going to join your crew, so why bother?"

"You're a good kid, Adelle," Naruto said seriously losing his smile.

Adelle's face flushed at the compliment but Naruto continued with his speech.

"Most kids your age are kind of annoying, to be honest. Or at least the ones I've met. You're not and I like you, so even if you guys don't sail with me, I still want to protect you." Naruto looked to the cabin of the ship where Shuraiya was somewhere inside. "If I can't be there to keep you and Biera safe, Shuraiya will have to do it in my place. And for that, he needs to be stronger. The world is filled with monsters that have superhuman abilities at their fingertips. As he is now your brother doesn't stand a chance."

Maybe he was being a little harsh with her but Adelle wasn't someone who needed to be coddled. She had been through too much, was too mature for her age.

Sure she acted like a normal child would playing and laughing but he had noticed when conversations between her and Biera or Shuraiya turned serious she scoffed at being told everything would be alright and not to worry.

"Train me too!"

"Ehh? Now way," Naruto shook his head. "You're too young."

Adelle folded her arms over her chest puffing her cheeks out. She hated being looped in with other kids her age. Couldn't Naruto see that she was different?"

"I can fight. Back at the pirate lounge, I got into a lot of fights."

"Did you win any?" Naruto asked genuinely surprised by the information. No one had mentioned Adelle fighting before. He had thought she was just Biera's assistant on Gasparde's ship.

"A lot...some..." Adelle looked away when Naruto raised a brow. "Only a few. But, that doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Ok."

"And I- Did you say ok?"

Naruto nodded spinning her around by her shoulder and gently shoving her towards the cabin. There are a practice swords in the training room. Go get a pair of them and come back."

XxX

(Hours later)

"Smack!"

"Ow!

"Smack!"

"Ow!"

"Always stay behind your blade, Adelle." Naruto swung his practice kendo again smacking Adelle in the back as she stumbled past him.

Adelle who had taken off the shortened white coat Kobato had made for her pulled at the collar of her red jumper pulling the cloth away from her sticky skin.

"Right."

Naruto watched her raise her sword despite the shaking in her arms. She was covered in sweat and small bruises from where he had landed hits and he was sure Kobato and Muret would give him hell about later he was more interested in the wide smile on her face.

"Uzumaki Naruto! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Naruto held his hands up smiling nervously as Valentine stormed across the deck to his and Adelle's make shift training area. "Just doing a little training with Adelle, Valentine-chan."

"Don't Valentine-chan me," Miss Valentine mocked knocking the wooden sword practice sword from her captain's hand and pointed over his shoulder. "Are you blind?"

Naruto turned around and saw a bunch of people gathered together on the docks glaring at him. "What's wrong with them? I know people don't like pirates but the islands connected to the sea train are under Galley La's protection."

"The problem is they saw you knocking around a child." Valentine snapped at Naruto and snatched Adelle's weapon away from her. "Really, what were you thinking continuing her training after I told you we were nearing the island?"

"I was thinking that Adelle-chan wanted to learn how to fight and that it wasn't that bad of an idea."

"It's not a bad idea, Adelle should know how to defend herself," Valentine rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on. Why couldn't Naruto understand that some things weren't acceptable to the public?

Naruto shrugged and bent down to pick his sword back up. "Then I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that we have a perfectly good dojo with training gear inside the ship. But instead of using that you trained her out here where the people we have to spend the next four days with saw you. Maybe longer if the stories about Aqua Laguna are true."

"Then I will just tell them I asked to be trained if they ask," Adelle said shrugging the same way the blonde next to her had.

Miss Valentine would have thought it was kind of cute the way she was trying to model herself after the captain if the situation hadn't been so serious. "It's not that simple Adelle."

"Okay, then we promise to use train inside when near islands with other people," Adelle promised looking up to Naruto for approval of her plan.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. He was just about to suggest that himself. "Good idea, Adelle-chan."

"Fine since neither of you want to take this seriously, here!" Miss Valentine shoved a piece of paper into Naruto chest. "It's a list of what we need to buy before we set sail again. You two can do the shopping."

Naruto held the list up and read through what was written down. It wasn't a very long list and he doubted it would so much as dent anyone's treasure pile.

He tucked it into his pocket once he was done and smiled down at his new protégée. "Come on, Adelle. We can get you some new clothes and shoes while we're out."

"Is that alright. Valentine gave you a list, we should stick to it don't you think. That's what Biera's does when he goes shopping."

"We are sticking to it, ' _New clothes for Adelle'_ was the first thing written. We should be able to get everything before it gets dark and be back in time for a little more training."

"Ahh!" Adelle screamed as Naruto scooped her up and dashed from the ship using his Shave technique. "You idiot, warn me next time!"

"Bwahaha! You should see your face!"

* * *

 **The eighth chapter is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think so far with a review and I will see you guy's next chapter.**

* * *

 _(Next chapter Preview)_

 _"Adelle-chan, head back to the ship," Naruto ordered pushing the young girl behind him is eyes locked onto the bounty hunter who had attacked them._

 _A middle-aged man with a drop-shaped, rotund body with thin arms and legs. What got Naruto was the man's hair. It was shaped into two cube-shaped ponytails, an obvious nod to his Devil Fruit power._

 _"But I want to stay and watch you fight." Adelle pulled on Naruto's pant legs. "I've seen plenty of battle before on Gasparde's ship. I can handle it."_

 _Naruto shoved her a little farther away from him but he didn't take his eyes off Gairam. "I know you can but this guy is dangerous and you just began training yesterday."_

 _Anyone a part of 'World destroyer' Byrnndi world's crew was someone Naruto wouldn't take lightly. You didn't get a name like that without superhuman power._

 _"Fine, but you better come back. I need you to train me to get stronger so I can fight guys like that." Adelle said before turning and running._

 _"Oh, is she leaving? The fun just began." Gairam held out his arms like he was hugging the air. "Air cube booster!"_

 _Naruto watched as a giant see-through light blue cube formed in front of Gairam and began to shrink but he couldn't move from his spot. He could only wait for the attack to come and take it head-on._

 _"Frozen in fear, Oathbreaker? I can't say I'm surprised," Gairam laugh as he finished compressing the air into a cube half the size of his body._

 _"Air Cube Booster!"_

 _"After all." Naruto reached out with his observation Haki. "I finally have something to protect."_

 _XxX_

 _(Naruto's ship)_

 _"Shuraiya!_ Biera _! Valentine!" Adelle shouted as she bounded up the gangplank connecting their ship to the docks. "Where is-"_

 _Freezing when she reached the deck she ran into something hard and would have fallen right back down the gangplank_ if _a gloved hand hadn't reached out and grabbed her._

 _"You should be more careful."_

 _"Adelle, what's wrong? I thought you were with Naruto?"_

 _Adelle raced around the weird long-nosed man and saw Kobato kneeling on the deck beside a curly haired guy who looked like he had lost a fight._

 _"Where's my brother? Or that Bellamy guy?" She asked frantically whipping her head around trying to see if either of them were also on the deck but her view was blocked by the people dress in black._

 _"Adelle, I need you to calm down,"_

 _"Naruto is fighting a really strong guy who turned a village into cubes! How am I supposed to be calm?"_

 _"Where?" The long-nosed man asked and Adelle was about to tell him to mind his own business before Kobato spoke._

 _"It's ok, Adelle." Kobato looked up from her patient. "You can trust him, he's a friend from Naruto's days as a marine._

 _Long nose spoke again this time harsher. "Where are they fighting?"_

 _"A small village not far from here, five minutes outside of the town," Adelle answered and the scary guys just vanished leaving her staring at an empty space. "He's just like Naruto."_

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to have a few surprises and I'll be diving into another part of Naruto's Chakra Chakra No Mi. I got a few complaints about the fruit being too boring and not that creative but what happens next should change that.**

 **Leave a review with a request for someone to join Naruto's crew if you have one and your choice for pairing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
